


Ichi's Oddjobs

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alt-Right, Badass priests, Bedroom Sex, Daddy Issues, F/M, First Time, Good Music, Lists, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Memes, Mentioned Donald Trump, Original Character(s), Pharah gets together with Alexander, Politically Controversial, Side Story, Solider 76 gets his ass kicked again, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: A spin off MeiCree AU Fan fic storyDescription: Ichi the Killer is having the time of his life. He’s free, somewhat rehabilitated, and he needs his job back at the Garnet Plaza Hotel. HA! No, Ichi the Killer got away with nuclear terrorism and Overwatch let him off the hook after he saved their members from a rogue Marine army group in Japan. So he’s not on their kill list for now. However, Ichi needs to piece his life back together and get a few of his goals accomplished, which include: helping the Foxhunter on his relationship with Pharah, trying to get presidential candidate Donald Trump to shoehorn Blackwatch into his list of priorities as president, actually getting his old job back with Echo, and possibly having to prevent an Election Day massacre. Ichi has a long list to complete and not enough time to do it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings not specifiable in archive warnings:
> 
> The following fan fiction contains politically controversial content, some violence, and contains sexual content considered to be offensive by some. Warning Donald Trump makes an appearance! Consider this your Trigger Warning.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. Every little bit helps.

Chapter 1: Ichi the Desk Clerk

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eziWqoGEekY (loop until end))

It’s 6:00 Am on a Wednesday and Ichi the Killer, who spent the night in the Blackwatch safe house, sleeps through the alarm Richard is setting off. The draconian A.I isn’t happy with this and proceeds to try again.

“Damn it Ichi! You spent the whole night away looking through Blackwatch’s data to try and get it back together to respond to any of the Clinton Foundation’s associates! Now you’re just being a lazy oaf!” Richard sneers.

Ichi doesn’t respond.

“Ughhh, guess you’ll have Echo find you if Mei and McCree end up dead because of this.” Richiard coaxes.

“I’M UP! I’M UP! Geez You could’ve shaken the bed or something.” A startled Ichi the Killer replies.

“If I were to do that, I’d end up killing everyone on the West Coast just to get you to respond. Now that you’re up, what are you going to do now?” Richard responds and asks what Ichi’s next move is.

“WELL! For starters I’m going to see if Echo will take me back in at my old Job. I’m sure as hell going to need her back.” Ichi says.

“You have an unusual way of accomplishing things, but I doubt that just getting on Madame Echo’s good side is going to get Blackwatch back in gear.” Richard criticizes.

“Don’t doubt me Richard! I already have a great plan! I just need to get in motion.”, Ichi replies.

“It better be Ichi.” Richard says with his metallic tone.

Ichi the Killer leaves the safe house and teleports himself from San Diego to South Hollywood and begins heading out on foot over to the Garnet Plaza Hotel, where his boss Madame Echo is. Along the walk he sees several businesses boarding up windows as if a riot is about to occur. He then notices on one of the palm trees to his left a Donald Trump Piñata hanging from a noose with bullet holes in it.

“OUI! ¿Habla usted Inglés?”, Ichi shouts to one of the passersby heading into one of the shops with covered windows.

“If it’s about that, it wasn’t me.  Me and my mother saw who did it, they had automatic weapons and everything. Everyone is on edge for the Election. I pray that it doesn’t end up like Central America.” A young Hispanic man says to Ichi quietly as if he’s being watched. He also slips him a business card.

“I take it, you don’t like it.” Ichi indirectly asks the man if he’s a Trump supporter.

“Of course I don’t! You saw what happened in San Jose. It’ll be much worse if he wins. There are people who hate him so much they’ll drag people out of homes and butcher **them** with machetes.” The man confirms as he replies back.

“¿ **Los partidarios de El constructor del Muro**?” Ichi asks referring to what the young man means by **them**.

“Si.” The young man replies back.

“I’ll take care of things if they go south, you’re a good kid.”, Ichi replies back to the afraid Hispanic.

“I know you’ll do what you can, but you’re just one man, and we’re few in numbers. Also, just what makes you so special?” The Hispanic says.

“I’m Ichi the Killer. Look me up. I’m real famous with the Obamas!” Ichi gloats as he waves good bye and continues onward to Echo’s Hotel.

The young man smiles back at him, knowing he’s glad to have Ichi on his side.

Ichi the Killer takes the card the young Hispanic gave him and it reads: “The Golden Bears: Alt Right Political Party of California. BUILD THE DAMN WALL!” it also lists contact information.

“Groovy, Echo’s Alt-Right buddies get around easily.” Ichi says to himself as he keeps walking.

Eventually Ichi makes it to the Garnet Plaza Hotel and enters the lobby where he worked at 48 hours ago.

Ichi walks in to see a few people on their devices and drinking coffee but the front desk is unoccupied. He casually approaches it to look to see if anyone is even there.

He then hears a pistol being cocked behind him.

“Echo really?” Ichi sighs.

“Where the FUCK were you Ichi? And don’t lie to me, I know you tried to kill me two days ago!” an angry Echo says as she points her Desert Eagle at Ichi.

“Business Echo, just business.” Ichi says.

“Bullshit.” Echo says with an angry look in her eyes.

“Ok fine, I went to go see the Foxhunter.” Ichi fesses up.

“Let me guess, Overwatch did have dirt on you and you needed it cleared.” Echo interrogates.

“Well I’m listed as KIA after Mei shot me with a 500 magnum at point blank range.” Ichi snarks.

“Well now, in that case, what are you doing back here?” Echo says as she realizes Ichi is off the hook from Overwatch scrutiny. She also holsters her pistol.

“I want my job back, Echo.” Ichi says.

“I never fired you. No idiot has caused trouble here since I brought you aboard! At least until Jack and Gabe barged in on the Cuties.” Echo exclaims.

“That was unexpected. On that note I have something to tell you, in private.” Ichi says with joy as he and Echo get into the office area and close the door from prying ears.

“What is it? Do you have dirt on Hilldog?” Echo asks.

“I’m going to get Blackwatch back together.” Ichi says.

Echo who was drinking something spits it out in suspense of what Ichi said.

“BLACKWATCH?! Why? You know they have a bad rep, especially after Jack and Gabe had their fight, thus blacklisting all of us!” Echo exclaims in doubt.

“I fear there will be a bloodbath with the upcoming elections. We need Blackwatch to fight the threat Overwatch won’t touch with its white gloves!” Ichi yells.

“Well you can count me in! Heh, I bet I can get a few of my buddies down at the Golden Bears on board. Most of them are ex-soldiers!” Echo says going along with Ichi’s plan.

“I might even get The Demon Divas and the Fox Hunter onboard or even Max Sheen if he’s interested!” Ichi proclaims.

“HELL YEAH! If we were able to get them AND Max with us we’ll show the Globalists who’s who if they try going kicking and screaming as they’re voted out of power!” Echo exclaims.

“I like that attitude Echo. Hopefully I can get some more people soon!” Ichi praises Echo.

“Sure you will, now there’s one thing you need to do. GET BACK TO WORK! You’ve been AWOL for 2 days! Be glad I’m not withholding this week’s pay!” Echo barks.

Ichi gets in gear and works the front desk for a few hours before his shift ends at 1P.M

“Oui, it sure gets dull here.” Ichi says to himself as he gets off work.

“Please, you’re the one who threw Solider 76 and Reaper out! That was the best thing I’ve seen in a while.”, A twitching green eyed Russian with a pony tail and white suit says to Ichi.

“Yeah Ichi! It sure was boring till they showed up!” Echo chimes in.

“Thanks guys. We’ll see you tomorrow boss. I have to get my quarters cleaned up since I’ve been gone.” Ichi says as he goes into the Worker’s quarters part of the hotel.

“Well home sweet home!” Ichi says as he enters his room, complete with a small office space, bed, fridge, and gun locker.

Ichi takes out another iPhone with a Geiger counter attached to it, one of the duplicates he stole from Overwatch.

“Sweet! There’s no radiation here! Guess that’s a good thing. Now let’s check a few things off the list.” Ichi says as his to-to list is reduced, checking off “Get back Job” and “Get room back”.

“Guess I’m off the hook now. I’d better go get some more people for Blackwatch.” Ichi says to himself after getting back to the grove of things.

 

Chapter 2: Ichi the Lobbyist

(<https://soundcloud.com/carpenter_brut/new-york-duke>)

The later that day Ichi teleports himself to a Trump rally at Donald Trump’s new hotel in Washington D.C.

Ichi meanders past the massive crowd of Trump supporters to get in the Trump Hotel. He realizes he needs to get alone with Trump. Ichi stands through a speech and after Trump leaves he teleports into the hallway where Trump and Mike Pence are walking down along with their Secret Service team.

The SS team draws their weapons along with Mike Pence pulling out an AR-15 rifle to fend off Ichi.

“Don’t worry guys! I’m just here to make a deal here!” Ichi says as he raises his empty hands to show he’s unarmed.

“Oh you wanna make a deal now wise guy? Guys I can handle this. Pence you can holster that.” A nonchalant Trump says.

“I gotta say Trump. You truly are the Unstumpable One! How about this for a deal? I feel like there is a blood bath coming on Election Day and I need your backing to help me get Blackwatch back together. It’s going to get bad on Election Night and we both know it! So help me out by adding Blackwatch to your list of priorities.” Ichi proposes.

“HMMMM! Good pitch Ichi, gotta hand it to you for not actually killing those children for Lying Crooked Hillary as well as exposing her! That just took the wind out of my guts when I heard she wanted that, BELIEVE ME!” Trump replies.

“Glad you know I’m the good guy. Now you’ll help with Blackwatch right? I’m trying to put it back together to help this nation! Gotta clean up the world somehow when Overwatch is acting like a bunch of pussies!” Ichi proposes again.

“Again Ichi, you bring a good reason for my endorsement but I’m afraid I’ll have to turn you down. I’m here to serve AMERICA first. But if need be, I’ll see if I can incorporate it into my administration if it’s needed.” Trump counters Ichi’s offer by putting it off for the sake of serving the country.

“How about you just do it, or I kill every single one of you! There’s too much at stake here! Don’t bother trying to stop me Trump! You’d be surprised how many I can slay!” Ichi screams at Trump for refusing to help him.

Trump still acts casual in the face of the threat.

“You see guys; this is what lobbyists try to do to politicians who have good intentions. They come in all empowered then the lobbyists come in here to get them to do their bidding like parasites. Disgusting! Absolutely terrible!” Trump says to everyone in the room.

“Nice knowing you Trump; guess I’ll make America great again!” Ichi shouts as he takes out a knife to throw only to see Trump isn’t in his sight.

Ichi’s skin turns paler than usual and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He feels Trump’s large hand on his right shoulder.

“How’d you do that?” Ichi says with a concerned tone, sweating profusely.

“I’m what you call, a “High Energy” kind of guy.” Trump casually says as he gives Ichi a death grip.

Ichi turns his head to the right to see a smiling Donald Trump just standing there casually with his hand on his shoulder.

It is at this moment Ichi the Killer has fucked up and met his match. He realizes he’s dealing with a higher level being, a living meme.

“Are you God?”,  is all Ichi can say with his pupils fully contracted and skin of a pale white color staring the Unstumpable One in the eyes.

“Fortunately for you, no I am not. But do you know what you are?” Trump calmly says to Ichi.

Ichi gives no response.

Trump, who’s eyes are glowing a bright yellow goes up to Ichi’s ear and whispers, “You are hereby admonished.” .

Trump pivots his hand on Ichi’s shoulder to get in front of him and palm strike him in the torso causing Ichi the Killer to accelerate towards a wall a few yards down the hallway, he craters it upon impact.

“Get out of my sight you piece of shit! I don’t want a damn thing to do with a “professional school shooter”! I’m here to serve America, not Blackwatch!”, An angry Donald Trump says as he unsheathes a flaming Katana blade.

“UFFF, uhhhh ouch! I’ll get right on it. I’M STILL VOTING FOR YOU! MAGA!” Ichi complies with Trump.

“Now that’s the spirit! You’re already on the way to recovery! Maybe we’ll keep in touch!” Trump says after he stumps Ichi the Killer.

Ichi gets out of the wall Trump threw him into and teleports out of Washington D.C.

“WELL I’m going to feel that one tomorrow!” Ichi says as he aches from Donald Trump’s attack. He’s back in his room at the Garnet Plaza. He knows he’s lucky not to be dead or have broken bones. He takes a hot bath and pain killers to recover.

 

 

Chapter 3: The Queen’s Regent

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXoXErJc3wg>)

Meanwhile at Ana’s house over in Northern L.A in the afternoon, she’s surprised to see her daughter Pharah speaking to Alexander Thompson. She’s been out for a few days on her own accord. She hasn’t seen her in many months since they were relocated.

“Fareeha?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were at the California Watch Point!” a surprised Ana says to her daughter who’s in her civilian clothes.

“AHHH, My mother’s home Alex! Gotta go! Hope to see you soon for our date!” Pharah whispers before she hangs up.

“ALEX?! Ugh, that idiot found YOU again! When will Alex learn no for an answer?” Ana grunts.

“Actually mom, I changed my mind about him.” Pharah nervously says to her mother Ana, admitting that she does like Alexander Thompson.

“WHAT?! Fareeha! What did I tell you about men! Ever since your father ran out on us, I’ve warned you about how they just want to get into your pants! Believe me, Jack got me hook line and sinker, luckily that storm blew over after a while!” Ana barks to her daughter.

“Alex isn’t like that, Mom! He’s actually tried really hard to act decent, I’m going to give him a chance! It’s about time I gave him what he’s been patient for!” Pharah rebukes!

“Also just so you know, Dad left Overwatch for Reaper and Talon. Let’s just say they’ve done more than just make up for their pasts.” Pharah adds.

“Oh posh Fareeha, what else has Jack done that’s so terrible?” Ana rejects Pharah’s notion.

“He takes it up the ass from Reaper. I have pictures.” Pharah awkwardly says.

“HOLY SHIT! You’re not kidding! Ughhh Jack really has no limit to his brazen ego.” Ana says as she looks through Jack’s sexually explicit emails.

“Anyway, Alex isn’t like Dad! He’s not going to run off on me!” Pharah says.

“Even with that in mind sweetie, what about your career and rank at Overwatch! You wanted to be ME after all!” Ana pleads to her daughter.

“Yeah, that’s the problem. I wanted to be YOU! I never thought about what I wanted. Now I do what I want and I want Alex!” Pharah says firmly, standing her ground.

“Well FINE! Have it your way! I never thought you’d turn out this way.  What made you do this Fareeha?” Ana relents.

“I had a few days off and thought it over after my last operation.” Pharah lies about her being on probation for her being a jerk to Alexander, although she does actually love him genuinely this time.

“Well since you are here for a while, here’s this list for my Kebab recipe. There’s an Egyptian market that opened up recently. Head on over there and we’ll celebrate your short leave.” Ana says as she hands her the list and Pharah goes off.

Ana then gets on her couch which faces a window overlooking the rest of L.A and Mt. San Antonio.

“Ugh, what has become of my daughter? No way I’m letting Alex get with my Fareeha!” Ana pouts.

(stop current song and end after Richard leaves <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG6O9Ycvfi0>)

“Or maybe you should just let Pharah make her own choice, Ana.” Richard, the critical and cynical A.I of Blackwatch says as he pops up on Ana’s computer system and monitor screens.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”, Ana says as she grabs holy water and sprinkles it on her computer set up.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not some demonic entity. But I assure you, you are not following your God’s plan by interfering with Pharah’s love life.”, Richard rebukes.

“You don’t know anything about Fareeha! She’d never do this!” Ana shouts.

“You’re right Ana, she’s broken the conditioning you put on her!” Richard proclaims.

“I taught her well! I told her she could do anything and I’d support her! Just look at her now!” Ana rebukes.

“Yes Ana, you’ll help her with anything! But helping Pharah with Alex doesn’t seem to fit that narrative, you hypocrite!” Richard scolds Ana.

“I’m only protecting her!” Ana back talks Richard.

“Your resistance will only get her in danger Ana. Alexander really does care for your daughter. He’d **never** let anyone harm her, even himself.” Richard menacingly says.

“I’m not letting Alex have my daughter! I’ll stick my ex-husband on him! That’ll show Alex!” Ana shouts with maniacal laughter.

“Oh yes bring 76 in! I’m sure he’ll stop Alex from seeing your daughter! Open that can of worms Ana, you’ll only make it worse for everyone. The path you’re on only leads to trouble.” Richard forebodingly says as he exits Ana’s system.

Ana is still in suspense over Richard’s intrusion. Her ego won’t allow Richard’s critique stop her.

“Like hell I’m doing the wrong thing! Fareea doesn’t need anyone in her life. Besides, what could Alex actually provide her with? I’ll bet he’ll run the first sign things aren’t going well for him!” Ana rants as she contemplates calling her ex-husband Jack Morrison.

She picks up her cellphone and dials.

 

 

 

Chapter 4: Daddy Troubles

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfbdxS9o4j0> (loop till end))

In an abandoned U.S army base, Solider 76 and Reaper along with a handful of Talon troopers have been sulking around since Overwatch beat them back in Hollywood.

“DADDY! When’s the last time we did anything? Ever since Ichi the Killer handed our asses to us we’ve been here doing jack shit!” Reaper complains to Jack Morrison, aka Solider 76.

“Well if we had more than just grunts to work with we could’ve tried raiding a weapons lab or something. Besides, I still wanna get back at that Chinese bitch Mei and her boyfriend McCree! They don’t get to humiliate me like that and get away with it!” Solider 76 shouts to Reaper.

“Well maybe we shouldn’t have barged in on them? I mean we were warned that the room was occupied.” Reaper sensibly says.

“FUCK THAT! I’m gonna get back at everyone who screwed with us! Whether it be Mei, McCree, Ichi the Killer, someone is getting their head on a pike!” Solider 76 shouts again.

“You know sir, if you and Reaper weren’t so hard assed to everyone, Roadhog, Lucio, Widowmaker, and Junkrat would still be here.”, says a disgruntled Talon solider.

“DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK GRUNT? ME AND MY BOYFRIEND ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF GETTING MORE PEOPLE TO WORK WITH US!” Solider 76 blindly yells.

“Screw this, ok guys we’re heading back to Blackwatch.”, the Grunt says to several of his comrades before they leave the base in some stolen military trucks, leaving Reaper and Solider 76 all alone.

“Way to go jackass, Talon’s officially dead. Maybe we don’t belong with each other.” An angry Reaper says to his boyfriend.

“Gabe don’t say that! We’re all we have! I’m sure things can’t get any worse for us! We’ll get a break and be back on our feet in no time!” Solider 76 pleads with Reaper.

Just then Solider 76’s com device goes off. It’s Ana.

“Get a load of this Gabe, it’s my ex-wife.”, Solider 76 says with a grin.

“I told you not paying alimony for 20 years was a bad idea Daddy.” Reaper sarcastically says.

“Oh please, try dodging years of attorneys trying to find me. Good idea to use an explosion to cover my tracks.” Solider 76 says as he admits that the Overwatch main headquarters explosion was just a way to fake his death to avoid paying Ana’s divorce settlements.

“Ana, you must really be desperate for attention if you’re calling me.” Solider 76 says to his Ex-wife sarcastically.

“Jack, I really need you. It’s important.” Ana says.

“Please Ana, if I wanted to “score” I have Reaper for that now Ana.” 76 snarks. Reaper chuckles a bit too hearing the conversation on speaker mode.

“It’s about Fareeha, Jack!” Ana shouts.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why didn’t you say so! Let me guess, she’s afraid of wanting to kill me and she got out of Overwatch!” Solider 76 says as he actually gets a moral compass and has compassion for his estranged daughter.

“No Jack. It’s Alexander Thompson. She finally said yes to him after all these years.” Ana says with an angry tone.

Reaper whispers “Alex?”, not knowing who he is while Solider 76 loses it.

“Oh hell no. HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! No daughter of mine is going with a creep like that! I’ll put him in the grave if I have to!” Solider 76 shouts.

“Just come on down to my place, I’ll give you boys a place to rest up. Alex plans on stopping by to go on a date with Fareeha. Also PLEASE don’t bring you Talon cronies with you.” Ana commands.

“Gladly. REAPER wanna see me be a good father now?!” 76 says he as hangs up the call before talking to Reaper.

“You faked your death to dodge alimony payment, besides I think you’re going overboard with this Alex guy. If Pharah wanted him in her life, it’s her decision.” Reaper says.

“I know what I’m doing Gabe! Just, just follow my lead ok?” Solider 76 says as he and Reaper take a stolen army jeep to drive to Ana’s place.

 

Chapter 5: The Queen’s Call

[(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEDMdhBEJEE)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEDMdhBEJEE)

Ichi the Killer’s pain finally subsides and his iPhone gets a call. It’s Richard.

“Richard! Ever heard about privacy? Besides you’re supposed to stay in the safe house!” Ichi complains as he’s in the Garnet Plaza’s bar lounge.

“Ichi, I hope you listen to me when I tell you this, you need to go with Alexander Thompson when he heads on over to Pharah’s. It’s of the upmost importance.” Richard pleads.

“Well I guess this is his second favor I owe him. What is it that’s so important about it though?” Ichi asks inquisitively.

“Ana’s bringing her ex-husband Jack Morrison to confront him. Reaper will probably be there too. Keep Alexander safe. Jack’s a ticking time bomb. He’d kill Alexander in cold blood and maybe even his own daughter too!” Richard explains, suddenly begging for Ichi to help.

“Ol’ 76 wants to beat down his daughter’s date huh? When will a father learn that if his daughter finds a man, she’s gonna want to keep what she’s caught! I’ll even do you one better, I’ll bring the Demon Divas along too. I’ll even drive them and the Foxhunter in this thing I stole at Camp MacArther!”  Ichi agrees.

“Show him whose boss Ichi.” Richard for the first time complementing Ichi the Killer.

“Now that’s worth drinking too!” Ichi says as he get a Long Island Iced Tea prepped for him.

Ichi the Killer proceeds to call up Molly Sheen, one of the Demon Divas, who’s currently in New York City.

“Eyyy Molly, who’s my favorite Jarhead smasher?” Ichi says.

“Great Ichi, what’s up? Is Alexander doing well with Fareeha? I swear if she’s messing with him, she’s gonna hear from me!” Molly enthusiastically says.

“I think things are going swimmingly. However, I just heard 76 is coming home to rough up the Foxhunter. Why don’t you and Eva come down so we can make a dad’s worst nightmare come true.” Ichi suggests

“Ohhh boy that gives me goosebumps! We’ll have a righteous good time!” Molly agrees to Ichi’s plan.

“See you soon.” Ichi says as he hangs up and gets back to finishing his cocktail.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2SW_MWBa6w>)

Meanwhile, Pharah who should be getting Kebab materials parks her Mercedes at a lot in Long Beach facing the Pacific Ocean. She decides to call Alexander Thompson again. She knows he’ll appreciate it since he really has no one else in his life.

 “Alex, hey how are you doing? Sorry about earlier, my Mom and I got into a fight.” Pharah says to Alexander Thompson.

“It’s fine Fareeha! I really appreciate you calling me. Hopefully our date will go well, if you can’t make it due to family problems, I totally understand.” Alexander says, giving the woman he loves all the control over the get together.

“Alex, you don’t need to worry about that. I’m not going to let my mean old mother stop me. I love you Alex, I really mean it. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you dude!” Pharah firmly says.

There’s a pause in the call, Pharah grows worried about Alex.

“Alex are you there?!” Pharah says concerned.

Sobbing is heard over the call.

“F-F-Fareeha! I’ve waited s-s-s-sooo long for you to finally say that. I genuinely believe you. I’ve felt the same way about you since we last saw each other at college. I’ve had sleepless nights in tears just wondering if you’ve even had a shred of compassion about me. No I’m not calling you a bad person Fari, I’m just in joy that you finally feel the same way I feel about you! You were always special to me just by the way you looked and acted.” Alexander sobs.

Pharah is moved by this. Reality sets in that Alexander Thompson saw something in her that she didn’t. He let her have all the strings to his emotions just so she could be comfortable around him. Alex didn’t want Pharah to be his, he wanted himself to be Pharah’s. She starts crying as well, she’s overcome by Alexander’s selflessness.

“Alex. I’m sorry I never got to know you a few years ago. This changes now Alex. I love you and I mean it! I’m not going to let anything stop me from you being with me! You’re my love Alex! Forgive me for letting my ego control me.” Pharah sobs.

“NO Fari! I didn’t want you to think of me as a bad person! I didn’t know what to do back then and I sure as hell don’t know what to do now. I just wanted you to live your dreams, even if it hurt me!” Alexander says, feeling more confident, but still crying.

“You’ve been too considerate to me considering how I acted back then. What was I thinking?!” Pharah says as she wipes the tears away.

“Fareeha, I’m the one who’s had problems, not you! I didn’t know what to do back then. All I knew is that if I stopped working towards what I wanted, I’d never get it!” Alexander says as he conveys the message that he’s the one at fault and that Pharah should have nothing to worry about.

“Alex quit blaming yourself damn it! If it weren’t for your efforts I wouldn’t have seen the writing on the wall. All I’ve ever done is follow in my mother’s footsteps. I might have had some fun along the way, but I never got a chance to really think about what I really wanted to be! You do think I’m special, what is it that you see in me?” Pharah sternly says as she still has tears streaming down her face.

“What I see? (breaths deeply) I see a very beautiful woman whose determination cuts like a scalpel. A woman whose life is defined by duty and relentlessness. She kicks ass with a rocket launcher and flies in gleaming cobalt and gold armor! And under that gleaming and unbroken armor is a dashingly authoritative woman glossed in the most luscious chocolate skin. I try not to think about it too much, but sometimes I think about you clad in a black two-piece bikini lathered and shiny in oil kicking some punk in the face, knocking him to the ground and throwing him out to sea. You’re taller than me by almost a foot. And boy would I love to have a strong fighter with such alluring dark skin like that in my life.” Alexander Thompson nervously but boldly proclaims his feelings to Pharah.

Pharah starts blushing. Her heart rate starts to go up upon hearing those words. Before she thinks about what to say next, she bites the left side of her lip and starts twirling her hair.

“Fareeha?! OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE! YOU HATE ME DON’T YOU! I’M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER OPENED MY BIG MOUTH!” Alexander sobbingly yells.

“NO! Keep talking! I never thought about myself that way. You really think I look good with my dark skin?” an aroused Pharah says.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you when I first saw you Fareeha. It was like a granted wish I never knew I asked for. You’re beautiful Fareeha!” Alexander composes himself.

“Oh my, I didn’t know I was so good looking to you. Tell me more when we see each other, maybe we’ll hold hands and lean on each other and cuddle.” Pharah teases blushing a crimson red.

Upon hearing this Alexander Thompson starts drooling and his eyes widen to a large size.

“That sounds so hotttttttttttt.” Alexander exclaims in a happy tone.

“I’m glad you feel better Alex. I just wish I was more agreeable back then. But that doesn’t matter Alex. We’re finally together now.”, Pharah reaffirms.

“That’s all that matters Fari. I guess you have to go now. Your mother is probably worried sick!” Alexander says.

“I don’t want to stop Alex. I wish this would never end. Guess I have to go so I don’t spoil the fun Alex. Here let me blow you a kiss.” Pharah says playfully before she hangs up.

Alex giggles a little bit at this as he does the same.

Pharah is overcome with joy after the call she had. She heads out to the Egyptian market for the kebab materials before heading back to Ana’s house.

She arrives two hours late and sees two very much unwanted guests.

 

Chapter 6: Daddy’s Princess

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfCO4c23dXI>)

In the living room Pharah spots her biological father Solider 76 and Reaper sitting with Ana. They’re pissed, whereas Reaper is the only one not looking annoyed.

“You’re two hours late Fareeha. Where’ve you been?” Solider 76 sternly says.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Pharah says to her biological father.

“Oh come on princess! When was the last time we saw each other?” Solider 76 asks.

“A day too short, you traitor!” Pharah scolds her biological father.

“You were talking to him weren’t you?” Solider 76 interrogates.

“That’s none of your damn business Dad!”, Pharah deflects.

“Fareeha, I’m just looking out for you! So is your father sweetie!” Ana says.

“Mom I’m 32 years old and I don’t need you in my life anymore! And Jack you’re dead to me! All you did was put problem after problem on us!”  Pharah sneers.

“OHHHHH SNAP.” Reaper says in shock.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT?!” Jack Morrison yells enraged.

“I said “YOU’RE DEAD TO ME”!” Pharah stands her ground.

“Where did you learn that attitude?” Jack scolds.

“All by myself Dad!” Pharah retorts.

Reaper’s just shaking his head at the situation in disappointment.

“Listen Fareeha, if anything there are people probably worse than me out there. I’m just looking out for you!”, Solider 76 tries to convince his estranged daughter.

“You’re just being an absolute misogynist control freak! You’re not going to stop me from being with him, Jack! And you’re not going to drive him away from me by scaring him shitless!”, Pharahh rejects her father’s will.

“Fareeha, you’re not going with him, got it? You’re going to stay away from him during your leave until you go back to Overwatch!” Ana lays down the rules.

Pharah screams in pure frustration knowing that Overwatch isn’t going to let her back in until she and Alexander make up together. She’ll be stuck in a never ending cycle.

“Listen, this is for the best. Who knows what Alex would want to do with you! He could be some crazy rapist for all we know! I’m just trying to protect you!” Solider 76 tries reasoning one last time.

“HE’S NOT A FUCKING RAPIST YOU INSOLENT DOLT! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”, Pharah screams as she dashes to her room deadbolts her door shut.

Ana and Solider 76 argue about what should have been said instead. Reaper, who’s had enough criticizes them both.

“Ok first off Daddy, you went from “failure as a father” to “you should have never tried”. Ana, you’re not going to stop her from doing what she wants. She’s a grown woman and you’re trying to restrain her for fucks sake?! She came down to see you because she missed your or something! She didn’t come here to see your failed marriage drive her absolutely fucking bonkers!” Reaper yells.

“I still think she’s making a bad move with Alex. He never seemed to let go of her he always tried harder to look get with her.” Solider 76 says to his boyfriend.

“Uh, that’s called never giving up. Maybe that means he’ll actually do things right Jack. Hell, at least this Alex guy is trying to please your only child and act like a decent human being.” Reaper scolds.

“REAPER! I don’t care if he’s a decent person! MY DAUGTER, MY RULES!” Solider 76 says as he cocks his Heavy Pulse Rifle.

Meanwhile in her room, Pharah texts Alexander that she’ll try to get together for their date the next day and she’ll try to get out of her parents clutches.

 

 

Chapter 7: Ichi the Wingman

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TABfINI2P6Y>)

At Alex’s apartment he rented out for the next few weeks he gets a call from Ichi the Killer for a ride over to Ana’s place.

“Ichi no, when I asked for a favor I didn’t mean you’re tagging along on MY date!” Alexander scolds.

“Listen Foxhunter, just believe me that this is for the best. I brought Eva and Molly along too so they can see you and Pharah together. They think that’s adorable.” Ichi says as he pulls up to the apartment complex in a stolen M1A1 Abrams tank.

“Oh dear, oh dear. ICHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! I can’t be picking up Fareeha in that!” a shocked and stressed Alexander Thompson cries.

“Yeah and you can’t pick her up with Solider 76 guarding her like a caged animal.” Ichi the Killer explains.

“76 is there?! Guess you’re right again! Ugh let’s just get this over with. Maybe I’ll get her a nicer ride once we get her out of there.” Alexander concedes.

“Good! Let’s go show him and Ana who’s boss!” Ichi the Killer says as he closes one of the hatches to begin driving.

The tank speeds towards Ana’s place, which the exterior shows a set of stairs leading to the “first” floor.

Solider 76, Ana, Reaper, and Pharah who’s at a distance away from the trio of Geezers stand on Ana’s balcony waiting for Alexander’s arrival. Solider 76 has his Heavy Pulse Rifle out and ready.  

“You’re not seriously gonna kill Alex right Jack?” Ana says one last time to Solider 76 just before the tank rolls in on the road perpendicular to Ana’s place.

“No I’m just going to tell him to “fuck off” and if he resists you hit him with a sleeping dart.” Solider 76 orders his ex-wife.

“Alexander isn’t going to be stopped by you Jack. I don’t know how he will but you’re going to end up stunned when he does!”, Pharah sneers.

“Oh please, he’ll bolt as soon as I start shooting at him.”, a smug Solider 76 says.

“Wait do you feel rumbling?”, Reaper says with a concerned tone.

The Abrams tank pulls up in the street where Ana’s house it with the gun pointing at the house.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! HOW’D ALEX GET A FUCKING TANK?!” Solider 76 tries to yell over the sound of the Abram’s engine.

Ana is equally furious at this.

“I don’t know how in the hell you got away with driving that thing!”, Ana yells as she sees one of the hatches opening.

“And I don’t know how a person can get away with threatening the life of his daughter’s suitor, it just seems like absolute bullshit!” Ichi the Killer says as he is halfway out of the hatch.

“Ichi the Killer?!” All four occupants say as the see Ichi commanding the tank. Everyone including Pharah is shocked to see him.

Reaper hides behind Ana in fear while Solider 76 , who’s really pissed off, pointing his Heavy Pulse Rifle at Ichi instead of Alex.

“Yes ladies I know the King is back! And just so you know Ana, I’m very single.” Ichi says to a somewhat blushing Ana.

“You’re the asshole who kicked our asses at the hotel a few days ago!” Solider 76 yells.

“That’s after Mei shot your ass off! Hey that just gives you the excuse to give Reaper a pounding, iffins you know what I mean.” Ichi sarcastically comments.

“UGHHHH, I’M SUPER TRIGGERED RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! OR I START SPRAYING LEAD ALL OVER YOU” Solider 76 yells.

“I’m not leaving without Fareeha! Give her up Morrison! She doesn’t want a damn thing to do with someone as abusive as you!” Alexander Thompson emerges from the tank.

“ALEX! I’m over here!” a relived Pharah shouts to her boyfriend as she’s waving to him.

“Don’t worry Fari! I’m coming!” Alexander shouts as he rushes to where Pharah will jump so he can catch her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ana says as she shoots her “sleeping dart” at Alexander in the crotch.

It doesn’t work the way she intends. Alexander feels a stinging sensation down there but manages to catch Pharah with no harm done to her.

“My hero!” Pharah says to Alexander, who’s wearing an exo suit lower for leg enhancements.

“A-a-any things for you Fari!” Alex says as he feels the stinging subside but still irritating.

She kisses him on the lips as a reward.

“THAT’S IT! You’re both going to sleep!” Ana shouts as she aims two more darts at the love birds.

“LOAD!” Ichi the Killer shouts to the Demon Divas who load a round into the Abrams tank cannon.

“Just let her go Ana! You’ve already done enough damage here!” Reaper says to Ana as she lowers her Biotanic sniper rifle.

“Just look at them! He shouldn’t have even had a chance! Maybe you’re right, I’ve been too hard on her.” Ana replies.

Just then Ichi taunts Jack Morrison further by burning a “Dads Against Daughters Dating” t-shirt before ordering the Demon Diva’s to fire the cannon at the house. The round shreds the roof off but leaves the rest of the house intact. Ana gets a lucky shot at Ichi the Killer with a sleeping dart, thus leaving Molly to drive the tank out of there, with the love birds Alexander and Pharah in tow.

Inside the Abrams, Alexander and Pharah plan their day out as well as Molly and Eva listening in.

“Well, this is awkward Fareeha. A lot of this was Ichi’s idea.” Alexander apologizes.

“Considering my biological father wanted to kill you, I say this evens it out.” Pharah agrees.

“You don’t think he and your mother are going to follow us right?” Alexander asks.

“I doubt it highly, after we drop you off they’ll probably be looking for the tank instead of you two!” Molly says.

“That’s a relief. Maybe me and Alex can enjoy ourselves finally.” Pharah says with hearts in her eyes as she snuggles up to Alexander.

“Aww you two look cute together, hope you guys have fun!” Molly complements.

“Molly, I’m sorry for how I acted back in Japan. Alex and I are serious. No hard feelings.” Pharah says to Molly Sheen.

“No problem Fareeha. You two do seem like you were meant for each other. I pray things between you go well, so does Max.” Molly says, forgiving Pharah.

“Thanks for the support Molly. Also you can let me an Alex off here. I think we’ll be fine.” Pharah says as Eva stops the tank near Manhattan Beach. Just then Ichi the Killer wakes up as well.

“TED CRUZ IS THE ZODIAC KILLER!” Ichi the killer yells at the top of his lungs, possibly a side effect of taking two of Ana’s sleeping darts.

Everyone just stares at him as Alex and Pharah are leaving.

“Oh, uh… What I miss?” Ichi says as he gets back into reality.

“Ichi, you say the weirdest things when you get something in a syringe injected into you.” Alexander says with a look of disapproval.

“Sorry? Well, you kids have fun. I gotta head back to my Boss. I have a thing with her she wants me to attend.” Ichi says as Alexander and Pharah leave.

“Don’t worry about picking us up. I’ll drop Fareeha back at the Watchpoint, whether McCree likes it or not.” Alexander says.

 

Chapter 8:  Garnet Sunset

Pharah and Alexander, now free from an annoying Ichi the Killer and a wrathful Solider 76, can finally be alone together. While Alexander Thompson contemplates what they should do, Pharah takes charge and suggests that they go knocking around the shops. Alex tries to do one better and suggest that they go to a dancing club he looked up the day before.

(<https://soundcloud.com/macross-82-99/bad-girl-w-lancaster?in=dannyjudas/sets/arcadia-sleeps>) 

“Dancing? Alex, I don’t even know how to dance! But I think that that’s cute. Maybe we should do both!” Pharah says to her blushing date Alex.

“Both is good. Also don’t worry about dancing, I used to do it a lot with my mom before she died. So I know a few things.” Alex confidently says.

“I’m sure she’d be proud of you taking me out to something so romantic.” A giggling Pharah says.

“Heh heh, she had a lot of faith in me. Too bad she’s not here to see me now. Enough talk, let’s have fun Fari!” Alexander replies.

“Well Loverboy, why don’t you take my hand? I’m sure you and I will take each other somewhere fun!” Pharah playfully says.

Alexander feels slightly intimidated, she’s 5’11 to his 5’0 (without boots). But he doesn’t let that hold him back. With confidence, he stretches out his fingers and grasps Pharah’s open hand. Her silky dark mocha skin is as smooth as velvet and warm to the touch. After his hand is in position Pharah wraps her fingers around Alexander’s. The feeling of her skin on his causes Alexander to get blood flowing all across him. He can feel his chest thumping. He’s blushing profusely from this.

“Oh my Alexander, you look cute when you blush like that. Your skin’s so light you almost look sunburned! I like how you’re so nervous too. You really do think I’m pretty and your reaction says that.” Pharah sensually says.

“You’re so much more than that Fareeha. Your beautiful silky chocolate skin is only the lovely surface. Your feelings and personality matter as well Fari. You and I might differ in height and people may look at us funny, but damn you’re hot stuff. I’d never ask for a better woman Fari.” Alexander Thompson confidently says.

Pharah blushes a shade more red. “O-Oh my Alex, you really are good with your words, is there anything else you’re good at?” Pharah says as she can’t help herself looking flattered.

“Why don’t we find out? You wanna lead the way?” Alexander politely offers Pharah to take the lead.

“You already stole my heart Loverboy. You get the honor of taking me somewhere. After all you think I’m hot stuff.” Pharah replies.

Suddenly the two lovers see a few shops worth looking into. The two walk together to each one in lockstep with each other. From cute clothes, to movies and shows from when they were younger and a in a bygone era, and some fantastic and mesmerizing elections and jewels, the company they have is something Alexander and Pharah realize they treasure the most.

“Find anything worth getting? I think I saw something I’d want for Christmas.” Pharah says to Alexander after they stop to sit down at a café.

“I may have found a little something something for me. I might get you that top though, you did look good in stripes Fari.” Alexander says as he takes a sip of his coffee milk.

“Still up for dancing Loverboy? Or has your pretty lady friend worn you out?” Pharah grins.

“If I’ve learned one thing about being single for almost 20 years since I discovered women when I was 14, it’s that you never say you’re “done” with the one you love. To me that’s a sign of weakness.” Alexander says chuckling.

“Commitment, now that’s something not even I’ve seen. Shame I never saw that earlier in college when we first met. Say what ever happened to you wanting to be a military officer? I saw you were interested in that role when the Egyptian military was offering scholarships.” Pharah asks.

“It’s these damn legs of mine, sometimes they work, other times the nerve endings don’t respond to the brain. It’s why I have these exo lowers.” Alexander explains as he taps his leg against the table leg, making a clanging noise.

“Oh my Alex, sorry to hear that. Is there any feeling down there at all?” Pharah says with a mischievous look on her face.

“Yeah it’s just that, OHHH! FAREEHA! That’s naughty!” an embarrassed Alexander Thompson yells as Pharah plays footsie with him.

“Please Alex, can’t a woman at least tease the man she loves? You looked cute squirming like that!” Pharah giggles.

“Hrmph, although I was caught off guard, I guess if it just you it’s not so bad.” An embarrassed Alexander says as he closes the gap in his crotch area shut.

“Glad you’re not a complete holdover Alex. You really are pretty smooth.” Pharah complements.

“You’re welcome Fari. Say, it’s almost 8 P.M, I say we get to the club, then I’ll show you some really good leg work.” Alexander boasts as he takes Pharah’s hand and the pair heads on over to a night club for some dancing.

For a Thursday in October, the club is occupied. But the lovebirds manage to get in.

“Wow, think there’s enough room for us to shake it?” Pharah say with doubt.

“Please, there’s enough room for you and me to show these guys a thing or two.” Alexander says as he pushes his shades back up and straightens his beret baring Blackwatch’s insignia.

“Guess I better take this off then, don’t want my jacket to get in the way.” Pharah says as she removes her jet black jacket to reveal her purple short sleeved shirt which show a little bit of cleavage from her modestly sized breasts. The top goes well with her somewhat tight black leather pants.

The DJ sees the lovebirds about to go at it on the dance floor and puts this on:

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkeXZS5stJ4>)

“80 Kidz. Now we’re cooking with gas!”  Alexander says as he starts grooving to the Korean electronic song Turbo Town. Pharah is impressed and blushes slightly when he stretches out his hand to offer a dance with him. He clearly knows what he is doing.

“Oh my Alex, take me for a ride! Those moves look spot on!”, an astonished Pharah says as she takes Alexander’s hand to dance with him.

The whole club starts to get more alive with such exotic music.

They go through the motions exceptionally well. Alexander twisting and contorting every move elegantly, like a fine oiled machine. Even though Pharah is taller than Alexander she’s able to follow along, her experience in her rocketeer suit helping very much.

Many of the club goers are impressed by this. Some even complement them.

“Hot damn he’s good!” says the same Garnet Plaza Hotel twitching green-eyed Russian with black hair in a ponytail and a white suit with a salmon shirt.

“Look at the foxy lady he’s with, the dude’s lucky that height isn’t a factor for his girl.” Another club goer says.

“I wish I could dance that good!” says a third.

“Look at those legs of his, the guy’s a pro!” someone else says.

“Who is he?! I’d like to go out with him!” some female club goer says, impressed with Alexander’s moves.

Suddenly the everyone is dancing to the beat. Alexander and Pharah in the middle of the dance floor have the spot light on them.

Alexander and Pharah put on quite the show. The crowd is deeply impressed and happy for them.

“Oh my Loverboy, you’re really good!” Pharah says to Alexander as they dance to the beat.

“I aim to please Fareeha. So glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Alexander replies.

They go on until the DJ decides to do something special for the lovers.

“EYYY! This one’s for the two who lit up the dance floor!” The DJ says as he puts on a slower song for Alexander and Pharah.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYQrPsyu-1s>)

 “Oh my Fari. I hope you don’t mind me getting a little close to you.” A blushing Alexander which thanks to his boots is about 5’4 which somewhat helps him avoid having his head between Pharah’s breasts. Alexander is able to rest his head on her shoulder.

“Oh come on Loverboy, you know I love it when a man is willing to shake it hard with a pretty woman like me.” Pharah complements as the two of them move back and forth together in each other’s arms.  

“Thanks Fareeha. I just hope I’m a better man to you than your father was to Ana. I couldn’t live with myself if I made you as unhappy as he made you.” Alexander says.

“Shhh, no need to worry about him Loverboy. You have me right here.” Pharah comforts Alexander.

They stare into each other’s eyes each seeing that the other has genuine affection for the other. They then go back to slow dancing, arms wrapped around each other with Alexander rubbing Pharah’s back tenderly.

Pharah gets hot from all of the dancing in the past hour and she and Alexander decide to go out to a bench to watch the Sun set into the Pacific Ocean.

“Mind if I sit on your lap Alex, I hope you like fluffy thighs tee hee.”, Pharah playfully says as Alexander sits down first.

“As much I’d like to say yes to that, I’m afraid I’m “very happy to see you”. If you catch my drift.” An embarrassed Alexander says.

“Oh Loverboy, your body just can’t hide how you feel about me! That must be a really “big gun” in your pocket!” Pharah teases as she gets herself sat down on Alex’s lap anyway.

“OUI! I try not to think dirty thoughts about you! I don’t know what’s been with me! The hell was in that dart your mom stuck me with?!” Alexander says to a teasing Pharah.

“Oh come on, can you enjoy yourself at least. I mean you have a hot girl siting on your lap for crying out loud!” Pharah says as she starts cuddling Alexander Thompson, the moderately sensitive half Egyptian half American man.

“Well Fareeha, you are pretty fluffy and smooth with that butt of yours. I guess I’m over reacting. I mean what could be in the dart that could be causing my……ohhhhhh dear.” Alexander says as he tries relaxing until he sees the dart that was stuck to his crotch earlier was a Nano Boost dart.

“Oh my, Alex you lucky boy, either my mom has a sick twisted since of humor or she trying to get me more attracted to you.” A blushing and grinning Pharha says as she sees the Nano Boost dart.

“I never asked to be more well-endowed. I was happy the way I was born! God made me good enough! Please tell me this is temporary!” Alexander says as he gets stressed.

“I’m beginning to doubt that highly with how long you’ve lasted in your condition.” Pharah explains.

“Fantastic, your mother made me more well-endowed. Something I never asked for. I’m so embarrassed! This can’t get any more awkward for me!” Alexander stresses as he rests his head on Pharah, a small box then falls out of his jacket pocket.

Pharah picks it up, it’s covered in velvet. Her face turns crimson red and she looks Alexander straight in the eyes. His face turns pale.

“Alex, what’s in the box?” Pharah says with a surprised but non-offended tone.

“It’s nothing!” Alexander says as he tries to blow past the issue.

“Don’t lie to me Alexander.” Pharah sternly says with her face crimson red and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Uh, it was Molly and Eva’s idea! Not mine! I told them it was a stupid idea!” Alexander pleads as Pharah opens the small box which holds a small engagement ring with a large garnet centered between a ruby and a sapphire on each side.

“Alex.” Pharah says with her head down low.

“Yes Fareeha?” Alexander says with the feeling like he’s about to lose everything.

“I know what this is Alex, please don’t get too emotional for what I’m about to say, okay?” Pharah says.

“Yes mam.” Alexander complies feeling defeated, he decides to except his fate that Pharah is possibly through with him for good.

Silence fills the air as seconds feel like an eternity for Alexander.

Pharah makes eye contact with her lover Alexander Thompson. He does the same with her, he has a tear in his eye.

Finally ending the tormenting and heavy weight of the crushing silence on Alexander Thompson, Pharah finally speaks. She holds the jeweled ring in her hands.

 

“Yes.” Pharah softly says with a smile on her face.

She proceeds to put the engagement ring on her ring finger.

Seeing this, Alexander faints right there and his head falls right in her cleavage.

“Shhhhhh, you can rest your weary head there. I don’t mind at all Loverboy. You’ve gone through a lot to get to this moment.” Pharah says to the now unconscious Alexander Thompson, who she’s now engaged to.

She runs her fingers through his wavy dirty blonde hair as he’s unconscious.

After a couple of minutes pass, Alexander regains consciousness looking straight into Pharah’s eyes.

“(breathes deeply) I’ve prayed to God for this moment Fareeha. I hope I can make it work between us.” Alexander says as he regains consciousness and raises his head.

“I think we’ll do just fine together Alex. Say, you never told me you were religious.” A happy Pharah says.

“Coptic, my father became one when he was stationed in Egypt with the U.S military before he met my mother there. He said prayer would help me, so it did.” Alexander humbly says.

“Me too, it was my mother who raised me in it. I always treasured it. I’ve tried to make it to church, but it hasn’t been easy these past few years.” Pharah explains.

“Guess that makes two of us.” Alexander says as he and Pharah look at the setting Sun together, as an engaged couple.

“So when should we seal the deal? I’m looking forward to being a Mrs. Thompson.”, Pharah whispers after a few minutes of cuddling with Alexander.

“I’m sure we’ll find a day that works for us. I just pray that I can do better than how 76 was with your mother.” Alexander says.

“You already have, you cast aside your all you had to better yourself so you could do well with me. I’m sure there’s a priest who’d our wedding for us some time in the near future.” Pharah says.

“I think so too, now how about you give me a kiss, soon to be Fareeha Thompson.” Alexander says.

Pharah and Alexander lock lips as the Sun sets completely and the stars come out.

 

Chapter 9: Daddy in Law

On a roof top overlooking where Pharah and Alexander are sitting, Solider 76 is grinding his teeth and tightening his fist. He‘s been spying on them the whole time. He decides to call Ana to report on Pharah and Alexander’s engagement.

“Ana, it’s Jack.” A heavy toned Jack Morrison says.

“What is it now? Reaper and a few of his Talon buddies have been here for the past few hours doing a patch job on the roof that was shot at!” an annoyed Ana says.

“They’re engaged now Ana.” Jack says with an angry tone.

“(breaths deeply) Good for them. Maybe Alex will actually be the man you never were Jack! Good bye.” Ana sternly says before she hangs up.

Jack growls at this, enraged that he’s been driven this. He contemplates shooting Alex with his Heavy Pulse Rifle. He gets his Tactical Visor ready and lines up a shot. Just then another call comes for Jack before he pulls the trigger.

“Ana if you wanted to tell me you were kidding, do it right fucking now!” Solider 76 yells as he puts his weapon down.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG6O9Ycvfi0>)

“Do you enjoy hurting other people Jack?” Richard says.

“The fuck are you talking about? That’s my daughter! She shouldn’t be with him!” Jack retorts.

“You want Alexander in a body bag. It’s your fantasy. You don’t think he should have your daughter’s love and affection. You’re don’t care about your daughter’s safety, it’s your greed that compels you to drive away suitors of Pharah. You’re a bad person.” Richard scolds Jack Morrison for his intentions.

“Me not liking my daughter getting married isn’t greed! Every father has that feeling.” Jack says in a weak defense.

“Every father knows when the suitor wins when the daughter goes to him Jack. You need to realize this is what Pharah wants and let go. Now I’m going to give you an ultimatum Jack. Listen closely.” Richard orders.

“Oh like I should be afraid of you! Say that to my face and see what happens!” Jack boasts.

“I tired, but here’s my piece: just stop this path you’re on. You don’t want to be remembered as the man who shot up his own daughter’s wedding.” Richard says.

Solider 76 thinks heavily on this. It causes him to reevaluate his feeling towards Alexander and Pharah.

“FINE! You win. I have enough hate on me as it is. For Fareeha’s sake, I’ll let go.” Jack complies, sweating heavily.

“Good. You finally learn that you don’t always get every little thing in life when you have everything given to you.” Richard accepts Solider 76’s surrender, although he doesn’t trust him entirely.

“What is it you want from me? Who are you anyway?” Solider 76 asks in an angry tone.

“I just want you to not hurt Alexander Thompson, he did nothing wrong. Also as to who I am, I’m behind you.” Richard says.

“Real cute name “I’m Behind You”. You’re probably some….. OH SHIT!” Solider 76 says as he turns around seeing a mecha that looks like a Registeel Pokemon with a hollowed-out head with a Ram skull hologram. It’s armed with integrated Z-6 Riot batons capable of near lethal electric shock, as well as being able to fire a charged plasma bolt for raged attacks. Blackwatch’s logo is on the mecha.

“Like this body of mine? It’s hardwired. Sombra can’t even hack it.” Richard boasts.

“OK OK, I won’t touch Alex! I swear!”, a very intimidated Solider 76 yells to Richard.

“Now I believe you. Widowmaker! Your job is done.” Richard signals to Widowmaker, who had her sniper rifle trained on Jack Morrison’s head the whole time.

Richard departs, leaping off of the roof and Widowmaker leaves as well, sparing a scared Jack Morrison.

“Alex you are one lucky son of a bitch. You managed to get me to go along with your love life!” a hyperventilating Jack Morrison says as he looks again at the engaged couple, gazing into each other’s eyes kissing. He feels a bit happier for Alexander.

 

Chapter 10: Ichi the Deplorable

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sGWqARKLkA> (loop))

While Alexander and Pharah were dating, Ichi the Killer was dropped off by the Demon Divas back at the Garnet Plaza Hotel.

“Thanks ladies! Hope 76 goes ape shit when he realizes he’s been on a wild goose chase!” Ichi says as the Demon Divas speed off in his stolen tank.

“Sounds like you had a Big Guy day. What did you do?”, Madame Echo asks as Ichi the Killer enters the lobby.

“Set up another pair of love birds. Pissed off Ol’ 76 in the process too.” Ichi happily says.

“Noice! Say, you up for tagging along for a get together? There’s a Golden Bears Party gathering tonight. Maybe you can say a few words to the members to see if you can snag a few hopefuls for Blackwatch.”, Echo suggests.

“Damn straight! I’m going to need all the help I can get before the Election!” Ichi says with urgency.

“Just help me close shop so else can cover for us tonight. Then we gotta pick up a few buddies of mine, they’re members too.” Echo says.

“Sure thing.” Ichi says as he helps stay with Echo with work until help arrives to cover the shift.

After about two hours, it’s about 5 P.M and the pair get into Echo’s 2012 Cadillac CTS.

“So who are we getting exactly?” Ichi asks as they pull up into South Hollywood.

“You’ll see, EYY ERNESTO AND JUAN! GET IN, WE’RE MAKING AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!” Echo says before she calls on the two shop keepers who closed their boarded-up shop for the night.

 “Hey! If it isn’t my favorite Korean, Daemok Kim!” Juan says to Echo.

“Yeah, yeah. Say it don’t spray it.” Echo says as she doesn’t like her native name used.

“Wow Ichi! We meet again! Guess you and Daemok know each other!” Ernesto says after he recognizes him from seeing Ichi earlier that morning.

“Glad you could join. Wow Echo, I didn’t know you were Korean!” Ichi says.

“Yeah, my family came here decades ago after the Norks were kicked out of Pyongyang in the first Korean War, while they had a chance to that is.” Echo says.

“Well, let’s see. Two hispanics, an old Korean lady, and a Japanese guy. What more could you want from the Alt-Right?” Ichi says as he notices the diversity in the passengers.

“Just wait till you see Lawrence.” Echo says with a grin.

The car pulls up to a West Hollywood house where a physically slender man sits on his patio wearing skinny jeans with a thigh holster carrying an m1911 and a tanktop with a Rainbow Flag colored Micro Uzi on it with the words “We Shoot Back” with his arms covered with a leather biker jacket on. Also on his body is an AK-47 rifle carried by a sling with several magazines tucked away in clips on his belt. He covers his face with an American flag bandanna.

“It’s about time you guys showed up.”, Lawrence says as he approaches the car.

“Is that full auto?” Ichi the Killer asks with a surprised look on his face.

“You bet your sweet ass it is.” Lawrence replies.

“This is Ichi, although he’s new, me and him go way back.”, Echo says to Lawrence.

“I take it the Pulse Nightclub shooting was what caused you to be a Trump supporter.” Ichi says as he notices Lawrence’s “Make America Great Again” hat and “We Shoot Back” tanktop.

“The fact that it could have been prevented if the FBI actually went after the Islamic nutcase is what pissed me off! I’m glad Trump has our back!” Lawrence says.

“Are you good with that weapon?” Ichi asks after Lawrence gets in and Echo drives to San Fernando where the Golden Bears Party headquarters is.

“Yeah, my dad taught me how to shoot, when me and him were still close.” Lawrence responds.

“Know any other riflemen like yourself Lawrence? I need men like you.” Ichi asks.

“They’re nearly ubiquitous here in the Party. Why?” a distrustful Lawrence asks.

“You ever heard of Blackwatch?” Ichi the Killer asks.

“WELL, it’s probably not Queen Milo’s black guy hookup site.” Lawrence chuckles.

“Good one. It was Overwatch’s black ops unit, back in the day. I’m bringing it back together so we can prep for the coming Election Day chaos coming our way. I sense a massacre is on the horizon.” Ichi explains.

“Count me in. It’s about time we had a militia. The damn illegals and drug cartels think they run California like it’s still Mexico!”, Lawrence says with enthusiasm. 

“Me too, they’re not my people anymore. I’m American first!” Juan says with a serious look on his face.

“Same with me, I’m sure I could get good with a rifle too. Especially with what’s at stake here!” Ernesto chimes in.

“Easy now people, I said BLACK OPS unit. Blackwatch isn’t just some militia group with a bunch of AR-15 wielding hotheads! I admire the enthusiasm though.” Ichi says.

“We don’t want to sit on our asses! I’m sure you still could prep us and arm us! Aren’t there still members out there you could get?” Ernesto asks.

“Well it’d be a long shot, but I think I could get you three along with some other willing Party members trained and equipped. Getting the other Blackwatch sleeper cells could be tricky, but possible.” Ichi says.

“The plan is to try and get some members who have combat experience or training. Especially the urban and asymmetrical warfare types.” Echo suggests.

“Why are you doing this Ichi? You sound like you want a power grab.” Lawrence says with suspicision.

“Like I said, I see a mass genocide of people who either support Trump or hate the way the country is heading. There needs to be something to stop that. Reforming Blackwatch seems like the logical solution, hopefully with Blackwatch back, the nation might have a chance of being salvaged in response to such a tragedy. They hit you, Blackwatch hits back harder. They’ll know our wrath. No Lawrence this isn’t a power grab, this is a power equalizer!” Ichi explains.

“Shit man, you really showed up at the right possible time! Glad you’re aboard Ichi!” Lawrence says, patting Ichi on the back.

“You know it guys. We’re gonna win, we’re gonna win BIG!” Ichi the Killer proclaims.

The car full of Alt-Right members parks outside of a large convention center currently being used by the Golden Bears political party. They all head to a large auditorium.

(<https://soundcloud.com/taylortmusic/blackwatch-theme> (loop))

Upon entering Ichi notices that there the members come from many different backgrounds: from factory workers, office staff, law enforcement, ex-military, the wealthy, the poor: gay, bisexual, straight: white, black, Asian, Hispanic: men and women all together in one place. They all have the same goal, the election of Donald Trump as president of the US. They’re fed up with how things are in their nation, they see him as a profound change to the system. They look past the Media in news and entertainment calling him racist and sexist, they ignore the countless mass produced polls and papers from universities and pollsters telling them that they’re somehow “wrong” or that they as Trump supporters are racist or sexist. They take the verbal and physical abuse as a badge of honor, knowing that if someone is that pissed off at them or their support for Trump, that they must be doing something right. They all know they’re not alone in their fight for change. They know their support for the New Yorker will put their lives at risk, but they don’t care. They want to be the change they want to see in the world.

“How many are here currently?”, Ichi asks seeing the massive crowd.

“Close to one thousand, on a really good day we get about 2,500 strong.” Echo says.

“Perfect. I just need a few hundred to take under my wing.” Ichi says as he sees potential in the massive crowd for a Blackwatch group.

“Why limit your numbers Ichi? If shit hits the fan, we all need to participate!” Lawrence says.

“Well as Yamamoto once said about a possible Japanese invasion on U.S soil: “There’d be a rifle behind every blade of grass.”. I could make this work.” Ichi the Killer says as he takes the suggestion into consideration.

“You don’t have a lot to lose here Ichi, some of these guys have full auto weapons stashed away! All we need is some anti-tank rockets and we could out last anything a Clinton administration could throw at us!” Lawrence says.

“I think I’ll let my people take care of that. Hey! Echo, where are you going?!” Ich says as Echo heads towards the stage.

“I’m the chairwoman for the night! We rotate positions every few weeks due to the death threats we get!” Echo says as she takes a gavel.

Madame Echo calls for silence as the several thousand party members remove their “Make America Great Again” hats in a moment of silence as the Pledge of Allegiance is sung aloud.

Ichi the Killer pans to see them all solemnly participating. He’s the only one in the room not like them.

“These people are willing to give up everything for their country. Social ostracization, harassment at work, even death.” Ichi thinks to himself.

“Richard, it’s Ichi.” Ichi the Killer whispers into his com system.

“Sounds big Ichi, what is it?” Richard says with concern.

“Recall every Blackwatch member and sleeper cell, tell them to bring everything they can, weapons, APCs, gunships, everything. These people are going to need all the help they can get if blood is spilled on Election Day.” Ichi says to Richard.

“I will do it. The gravity of the situation has changed, hasn’t it?” Richard replies.

“Clinton will put tanks in the streets. They don’t have the firepower. Blackwatch does however.” Ichi says.

“Like I said, I will do it. This is something that must happen. If America falls, the world will turn to cinder and ash.” Richard agrees with Ichi.

“Thanks for seeing it that way. I’ll do my best to help these people.” Ichi says.

“ICHI! Look! Daemok’s calling you up for a speech! Good luck!” Lawrence points out to Ichi.

“Oh shit, it’s really happening!”, a nervous Ichi says.

He reluctantly walks up to the stage and takes the podium.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCi7NMOSUic>)

“Oh boy, I really am HONORED to be here, thanks Daemok Kim for handing me over.” Ichi nervously says into the microphone.

“WELL for starters, I really am a killer, it’s in the name! Ichi the Killer! I really was a Blackwatch member!” Ichi spills the beans on his past.

The crowd is unresponsive.

“WEW Tough crowd. Well I did just get off the hook from Overwatch, great people by the way, on “allegations” that I killed a bunch of refugees with a nuclear weapon in France! Guess you shouldn’t be seen with me, right?!” Ichi tries to throw in a zinger in with is past actions.

The crowd murmurs for a couple minutes before Lawrence gets a bullhorn and shouts “BAN RADICAL ISLAM! AVENGE THE ORLANDO 49! LGBT FOR TRUMP!”.

“BAN THE REFUGEES! DEPORT RADICAL ISLAM!” Shouts a large section of the crowd in the auditorium.

“OKAY! Yeah, uhhhh, clearly we’re all on the same page. How about the Border Wall? The Great Wall of Trump with Mexico! Sure would be good for some of you unemployed construction workers out there!” Ichi says nervously.

“YOU DAMN RIGHT IT WOULD BE! THEY KEEP IMPORTING ILLEGALS IN BY THE BUS LOAD! I’VE GOT A WIFE AND 3 KIDS! WE’RE RUNNING ON FUMES HERE AND THE GOVERNMENT KEEPS TRUCKING IN MORE OF THEM IN TO KEEP THEMSELVES IN POWER! I JUST WANT IT TO STOP.”, shouts one sobbing man in the crowd.

“(Breathes deeply) That’s heavy. Let me tell you what’s heavier. Trump losing and that being our reality EVERY DAMN DAY!” Ichi says as he breaks in tears. He realizes that these Alt-Right people have everything on the line.

“Now hear this! We’re backed into a corner, the system is rigged, the politicians are just looking for an excuse to divide us and get tanks in the streets! I mean hey, I saw a few “Muslim Americans for Trump” signs in the crowd, there must be some good ones out there right?!” Ichi says.

“WERE LIBYANS! WE HAD OUR HOMES BOMBED BY THAT BITCH HILLARY! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL GUADAFFI DIED! NOW ISIS RUNS RAMPENT KILLING OUR MEN AND RAPING OUR WOMEN!” a Libyan American Trump supporter shouts.

The crowd gives them a standing ovation.

“I know you are all looking for answers, now you don’t have to do what I propose, but I have this idea. Don’t know if it’ll work, BUT I see Election Day being an absolute slaughter house…..for you guys. People who despise and hate Trump, hate YOU! They will KILL YOU! Doesn’t matter what your skin color or sexual orientation is, you shout MAGA, you’re dead. I’m bringing Blackwatch back together! I’m bringing it back and it’ll be great again! We’ll fight back against the Globalists who want to see us in body bags! Come Election Day, they’ll back us into a corner and kill you! But with Blackwatch, we’ll fight back! I just need a few volunteers to make up the ranks.” Ichi exclaims to the crowd.

Close to two hundred raise their hands.

“Now, like I said you don’t have to do this. You have your own lives to lead. I just don’t want to see innocent people gunned down for voting differently!” Ichi the Killer says with genuine compassion.

“ANDDDD that was Ichigo Goto, give him a big round of applause!” Echo says as she gets Ichi off the stage with the crowd giving a tremendous ovation.

“DAMN SON! You killed it out there! Looks like Blackwatch is the answer the party was looking for!” Echo says, happy with the results.

“Well you threw me to the wolves Echo! I was LUCKY!” an offended Ichi exclaims.

“Look at least with Blackwatch back in business we can plan our victory march with Blackwatch covering us!” Echo says.

“Wait a march?! You’re leading these people to their deaths! I’ve seen what goes on in the streets! Mass killing and political violence! We’re talking about Civil War 2.0!” Ichi the Killer is shocked to hear that a risky Election Day march was planned.

“You said it yourself, we can fight with Blackwatch helping us!” Echo says.

“Do we even know who we’re fighting?!” Ichi asks.

“Possibly a bunch of pissed off illegals and their Cartel handlers and a few butthurt Hilldog supporters.” Echo responds.

“What about the U.S military?! Won’t they come in to put you guys down?” a concerned Ichi asks.

“Ichi please, when the L.A Riots were happening they sat on their asses while stores were looted! The military would stick that one out too.” Echo says.

“I doubt it highly. Look, I’m doing this because I seriously don’t want to see political fighting typically see in third world hell holes! I’m not going to start a fight, but I’ll finish one!” Ichi exclaims.

“That’s why we need Blackwatch. Those who hate us Trump supporters are going to be armed and start shooting! I’ve been tracking Cartel chatter lately and they’re smuggling in weapons into the state. No way are they not going to take the victory of Trump peacefully! They’ll shoot anyone who’s not them as retaliation for their precious Sanctuary Cities being taken down!” Echo explains that there is going to be retaliatory violence incoming, it’s a matter of when on Election Day to her.

“They’re going to put us down in the history books as Right Wing radicals when we know that there’s a system rigged beyond anything we’ve seen in decades.” Ichi the Killer says.

“Please, we’re already called “Deplorables”. To Clinton and her supporters we’re deplorable, irredeemable, and most certainly not in line with the Progressive agenda.” Echo says with a grin.

“I’m not even one of you. All I did was just not follow an evil plot back when I was captured.” Ichi says to a smug Echo.

“When you said no to her that made you a Deplorable. We’re all Deplorables Ichi.” Echo says as she pats Ichi on the side of the head.

“So be it Echo. What now? I need to train these people. I have less than two weeks to get them and my Blackwatch operatives situated!” Ichi says.

“I’m sure you’ll pull it off. Come Election Day all we need to worry about is getting Trump to win, that can come later.” Echo replies.

“Yeah I guess. Hmm it’s the Foxhunter. Wonder what’s with him?” Ichi says as he gets a text message from Alexander Thompson.

“Ah Alexander the Foxhunter. How’s he been? Still having troubles with the ladies?” Echo says, sympathetic to Alexander.

“HOLY SHIT! He and Pharah got engaged! They’re planning a wedding!” Ichi exclaims.

“This is a sign.” Echo says thinking that Alexander’s successful engagement with Pharah signifies a Trump victory is imminent.

“Can I bring friends?” Ichi texts to Alexander.

“Ehhh why not? Not like I have any family left living to show up.” Alex responds.

“Sweet!” Ichi replies back.

“Maybe we could bring some of the Hollywood chapter’s members! There’s only about 60 of them!” Echo suggests.

“Sound great Echo! Maybe Lawrence, Juan and Ernesto can come too.” Ichi adds.

“You betcha Ichi! What could go wrong?” Echo ominously says.

 

Chapter 11: Queen’s Reunion

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW3cIU2B_AA> (loop)) 

It’s close to 11 at night and Alexander was able to get a rental car to drive Pharah back to Overwatch’s California Watchpoint, situated in a hilly area near the Mt. San Antonio area.  Pharah adores the engagement ring Alexander gave her and is glad she’s going back to Overwatch as well.

“Fareeha, you know why I know your acceptance of my proposal is genuine and not just an excuse to get back to Overwatch?” Alexander says with a confident mood.

“What is it Loverboy? Could it be a spell the wizard Max Sheen put me under? Ha ha!” Pharah chuckles.

“You haven’t taken your eyes off the ring. It’s really special.” Alexander Thompson says.

“I thought diamonds were a girl’s best friend. Guess you gave me a Garnet, a Ruby, and a Sapphire for some special romantically symbolic reason.” Pharah says as she’s senses a double meaning in the crystal gem choices.

“You catch on Fari. I always did find my choice more, how I say “profound”. Besides, diamonds are ubiquitous and bland. I put a lot of thought into your ring’s crystal gems.” Alexander explains his choice for Pharah’s ring.

“Wow you’re really well rounded Loverboy. Say, what are your plans after we get hitched? What happens when I end up getting pregnant from you?” Pharah giggles.

“Well that’d complicate things with you and Overwatch during the pregnancy cycle, but after the little one is popped out I could be a stay at home dad. Hey wait a minute, I’m RICH! Guess that solves my worries about how we’d raise the little one or ONES if we really wanted to.” Alexander says.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How you get wealthy?” Pharah asks.

“I run and own the largest lingerie company in the world! Me and the other executives successfully bought out Victoria’s Secret. At a record bargain even!” Alexander responds.

“WHOA! Now I wonder if I’m wearing anything that your company made!” a blushing Pharah tells Alexander.

“Easy now, I got to the top because I helped out Anarchy Angel’s do well financially. I didn’t work in product development, I did all of their investments and stuff like that.” Alexander explains.

“Well now Loverboy, I still think that’s kind of impressive that you managed without me. What did you do with the money you made since it didn’t make you happy?” Pharah asks.

“I save a modest chunk of it, the rest went to taxes and charity. Least I know what I do helps someone out there.” Alexander replies.

"Glad you do have the money Alexander. Maybe you’d be a good stay at home dad with the kid’s we’d make together.” Pharah complements.

“Thanks Fareeha, it was many lonely nights to get to this point, now I have you finally! Now, do you think McCree will take you back in? It’s only been a couple of days since your probation started.” Alexander says.

“I hope so, I do miss flying around in the suit.”, a hopeful Pharah says.

“I guarantee it Fareeha. If McCree turns you down, try harder! Overwatch wouldn’t be Overwatch without its Rocketeer.” Alexander says as the pair pull up to the vehicle bay entrance to the Watch Point.

“Won’t you be at my side Alexander? What if McCree turns me down?” Pharah asks with a concerned look on his face.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”, Alexander says as he and Pharah get out of the rental car to see McCree and Genji coming out to see who arrived.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Pharah. Your probation hasn’t ended yet so why are you here even?”, McCree sternly says.

“McCree, please I learned my lesson. Alex and I made up. Please let me back in! You need me!” Pharah pleads.

“HA no, you probably found some way to lie to Alexander to get him off your back. Why don’t you go run off until you learn your lesson, you mean little bitch!” McCree yells as his punishment still stands.

Pharah’s in tears at this as McCree isn’t relenting.

“That’s my WIFE you’re talking to Gunslinger.” Alexander intervenes as he puts his hand on her left shoulder.

McCree’s and Genji’s eye widen at this revelation.

“Well I’ll be damned, you actually pulled it off! Congrats Alex.” A jovial McCree says.

Alexander just nods to Pharah who punches McCree in the face for insulting her.

“What the hell Pharah?! I just let you back in! Alex what’s going on here?” a surprised McCree says as he takes the blow well.

“I allowed it McCree.” Alexander says with a grin.

“Well welcome back Pharah, we did miss you here. Are you happy with Alex now?” Genji says.

“Well we still have the wedding to get ready for. You guys are invited, just need to plan the logistics.” Pharah responds.

“Well that’s all fine and dandy. Remind me not to mess with Pharah Alex, she packs a punch!” McCree says.

“I’ll be sure too. We’ll let you know when the wedding takes place.” Alexander says.

“Alright thanks! Glad you made up with Pharah.” McCree says before he and Genji go in.

“Well guess this is where I leave you Fareeha.” Alexander says to Pharah who’s ecstatic that she’s in Overwatch again.

“You know Alexander, you could join us if you wanted to. We could use an officer to help replace my Father.” Pharah suggests.

“REALLY? But what about my legs? The exos are good, but not for extensive use! Then there’s my company, what would I do with that?” Alexander says.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to get you in somehow. Now come here Loverboy, I have something for you.” Pharah says to Alex as she motions him to go up to her.

Alexander complies and Pharah picks him up and she kisses him one last time on the lips, her tongue circling around Alexander’s. He follows along before he’s put down.

“You’re a pretty good kisser Loverboy. I think I’ll keep you!” Pharah says blushing.

“I’m grateful you do, good luck with Overwatch Fareeha! I’ll keep in touch! See you later.” Alexander happily says before he drives back to his apartment.

Pharah waves him good bye before going back in to the Watchpoint. She notices Mei standing in the hallway with her arms crossed as she gets inside.

“Do you really love him Pharah? Or was that a charade you pulled off?” Mei sternly asks.

“I really do Mei! Just look at this ring he gave me! Alex had it custom made to show how much I mean to him. Sure it’s a garnet and not a diamond, but I really feel like he put the effort into crafting this for me. He didn’t even mean to propose to me! It just happened by accident. As soon as I saw the garnet I felt like I saw a good future with him and I had to say yes to him! I owe it to him after how selfless he’s been!” Pharah exclaims.

Mei sincerely believes her.

“Hmmmph, now you know I felt when I made McCree happy. I didn’t know how he’d react to the note I gave him. He just fell head over heels for me. I really do hope things go well for you and Alex Pharah.” Mei says to Pharah. She’s happy that Pharah’s affection for Alexander is genuine.

“So are you and McCree coming to the wedding? I’d invite all of you if I could, but we need an operational reserve left.” Pharah says

“Are you kidding Pharah? Of course, we’re coming, although we might bring Zenyatta and Tracer along as well if they’re up to it. Everyone else here is either too busy or probably not interested.” Mei replies.

“Well if it’s a small gathering, it won’t be too bad. Well I guess I need to get resettled back here.” Pharah says to Mei as she and her get to their bunks for tomorrow’s operations.

 

 

Chapter 12: Ichi the Best Man

(<https://soundcloud.com/datashat/master-of-none-oblivion-version?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

Over a week passes and at St. Michaels Coptic Catholic Cathedral, the resident priests Fr. Flynn Taggart and his Polish counterpart Fr. William Blazkowicz finish their morning prayers before preparing for the wedding for Pharah and Alexander.

“Ah Father Taggart, looking forward to tonight’s Matrimony ceremony?”, Blazkowicz asks.

“Of course Billy, but what makes me even happier is that I finally finished my St. Michael the Archangel statue. Five painstaking years!”, the skilled sculptor Fr. Taggart says.

The stature of the Archangel is Michael clad in emerald green armor stomping on the head of Beelzebub with his right foot, thrusting a sword into the mouth of Lucifer, who’s whaling in pain, and Baphomet having his head ripped off his body by Michael’s left hand.

“Quite the piece of work Taggart! Are you planning on putting this in the chapel? What if the young ones are scared by it?” a concerned Fr. Blazkowicz says.

“What’s there to fear? He’s the good guy! St. Michael, the slayer of demons! Ugh you never did well in your biblical studies! The damn Mexican drug cartels are bringing their Narco Saints and death cults with them! It a wonder there are more exorcisms taking place!” the exorcist obsessed priest says.

“What about the Patriarch’s final say? He is the last word on your project.” Blazkowicz says.

“Oh he’ll go through with it! If you haven’t felt the spiritual pressure I’ve gone through with the election, I feel like it’s going to crescendo in a huge fashion!” Fr. Taggart responds forebodingly.

“I pray for his blessing on your statue, although I doubt it will go through since it’s a very Roman like piece of work and we only accept icons in our faith, but if the Patriarch gives the green light, go ahead!” Blazkowicz says.

“Of Course Billy, well we must prepare for the wedding, now mustn’t we? I can only pray that the soon to be wedded couple live good lives.” Fr. Taggart says.

“Me too Taggart.” Blazkowicz responds.

The two priests return in the massive Byzantine styled church that is St. Michaels to get ready for the wedding.

A few hours later Pharah and Alexander arrive, Pharah vailed in white from head to toe in a large wedding dress, her face covered by a lacy vail. Alexander is with her waiting outside the massive doors of the Cathedral.

“Well Farheea, I never thought I’d be here with you. Quite the set of circumstances, aren’t they?” Alexander Thompson says to Pharah as they see the massive Byzantine church up close.

“Yes, I’m just glad that I’m finally have you to spend the rest of my years with. We’ve both prayed to make the best of them. Now we set our love in stone!” Pharah cheerfully says.

“Yeah, let’s just hope your dad doesn’t show up to screw things up.” Alexander says.

“Don’t bet on that Alex.” A grizzled Solider 76 says with Ana and Reaper at his side.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVblOqZBlJw>)

“Well at least for me I’ll die knowing I didn’t hurt your daughter.”, Alexander says as though death is imminent.

“Geez Alex, I’m not here to kill you. I’m s-s-SORRY that I’ve been bad to the both of you. Might as well get this over with. Fareeha, I’m sure your partners will be here soon.” Solider 76 stutters saying to the wedding couple.

“Believe me, they will dad. I wonder if that’s them now?” Pharah asks as they see a row of cars coming over to park.

“Uh every one of them so far has a Trump bumper sticker on them. I have an uneasy feeling about this.” Alexander Thompson says to Pharah.

“Hey guys it’s yah boy Ichi the Killer here, I decided to bring a few friends over to the wedding. I thought you’d need the emotional support only the Alt- Right could give you!” Ichi the Killer says nonchalantly as he and several dozen Golden Bears members, including Madame Echo, Lawerance, Juan and Ernesto all show up, all with weapons slung on their backs. They’re actually very happy and non-threatening looking.

“Ichi, do you just wake up and think, “HOLY SHIT! I’M GONNA BE A MASSIVE TUMOR TODAY!” Because really, nothing says “Holy Matrimony” like a bunch of people with automatic weapons showing up like nothing’s wrong with the world. I can’t believe YOU’RE my best man.” Alexander says to Ichi the Killer who’s over done things again.

“Also I clearly remember Alex telling me you were only bringing a FEW friends of yours, I see over 100 people coming in!” Pharah voices her concerns.

“Oh come on this is the happiest thing we’re going to witness before all hell breaks loose on Election Day! Besides these guys are completely harmless! Right Echo?” Ichi says.

“Yeah! It’s not like Daddy Donald is gonna show up here and have us kicked out by Secret Service, right?” Echo says as the Unstumpable One and Milo Yiannopoulos show up.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE’S HERE GUYS!!!!!! TRUMP’S HERE AHHHHHHHH” Echo screams as she goes full fan girl spotting the Unstumpable One, along with every one of her Party’s members. Only Ichi the Killer is scared.

“OH COME ON! Who invited you two?! I know you helped me in business Donald, but I really don’t remember giving you an invite!” A stressed Alexander Thompson says.

“Well darling, Daddy here heard you were getting married one way or the other, so he decided to drop by!”, Milo Yiannopoulos says. He’s in an outfit that looks like Jotaro Kujo’s from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure.

“AYYY, listen here pal, there’s only one Daddy. And that’s Jack Morrison!” Reaper shouts to Milo.

“Well aren’t you tall, dark and handsome! As well as a cantankerous brute. How are you two even together?” Milo says as he hits on Reaper.

“Me and Jack go way back you limey!”, Reaper retorts.

“Listen here darling, here’s my hotel, maybe we could talk it over a few drinks?” Milo says as he walks in to the church with several other Golden Bear members.

Reaper gets gitty and follows “Queen Milo” in, abandoning Solider 76.

“Well now that’s not something you see every day.” Trump says as he sees Reaper sitting by Milo and the other Golden Bear members in one section of the church near the doors.

“What, Queen Milo snagging another black boyfriend?”, Ichi the Killer nervously asks.

“No I thought he’d catch on fire as soon as he walked in to the sanctuary. Guess not. Any who, good luck with your marriage Alex.”, Trump says as he pats Alexander on the shoulder with his large hands before walking on in with some Secret Service agents, with Echo following him. Solider 76 and Ana go in as well waiting in the vestibule where Solider 76 will walk his daughter on the aisle.

“Thanks? Ugh this is already getting rocky Farheea.” A stressed Alexander says to Pharah.

“It’s going to be fine dude. Maybe things will get better!” Pharah says with an optimistic attitude.

Just then McCree, Mei, Tracer and Zenyatta arrive.

“McCree! Wow you really look sharp in red!” Alex complements Jesse McCrees red suit set.

“Well, gotta look good for you partner! I even helped Mei find this dress to keep her warm and snug.” McCree takes the complement well.

“Hey you guys can’t forget about us!” Max Sheen says as he and the Demon Divas as well as Zarya and some Spetsnaz members arrive for the wedding.

“Well you’re the one who got the ball rolling Max. Guess you get to see it reach its peak.” Pharah says.

“You know it! Good luck to you two! You have my blessing.” Max Sheen says as he and his posse waltz on in.

Alexander and Pharah are the last ones outside. They look at each other, both justifiably anxious.

“The stars are beautiful Fari.” Alexander says to Pharah as he looks at the night sky to ease the stress.

“They sure are Alex. I feel like they’re ready for us Alex, guess it’s time we tied the knot now.” Pharah says to Alexander.

“Yes, it is Fareeha, I’m glad your dad changed his mind about us. Least I know he won’t go after me now.”, a relieved Alexander says.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t pass out when we kiss in front of everyone.” Pharah chuckles.

Alexander walks on in to his designated positon inside the church. Leaving Pharah with her father. He notices the massive icons painted on to the roof and dome. Including a massive Madonna and Child.

“I haven’t seen something like that since Egypt!” Alexander thinks to himself as he sees the amount of dedication was put into the interior.

McCree is having a similar experience with the massive emerald armored St. Michael statue slaying the demons; Lucifer, Baphomet, and Beelzebub.

“Oh geez, whoever made _that_ must feel real safe from what goes bump in the night.” McCree says to himself, seeing how St. Michael is butchering the trio of Hellspawn.

The statue looks at McCree and somewhat at Mei as well.

McCree’s eyes widen at this.

The statue looks away, the demons on the statue start bleeding and Michael the Archangel forms a small but noticeable grin if viewed from up close.

A few more minutes pass and the two priests notice the sort of guests that have arrived. They see them all come in from where they are standing behind the alter walls where the priest conducts the ceremonies.

“The Patriarch is going to lose it when he sees this Flynn! The Alt-Right on one side, a heterogeneous mix of the most unusual grouping all together under one political creed. All with automatic weapons. And on the other side we have Overwatch, who thought it would be funny to bring their Omnic with them. Not to mention we have Russians here. Just look at them! Sure they’re Orthodox, but are their Spetsnaz military uniforms needed on an occasion like this? Oh and Donald Trump is here as well! Does he treat our church as a campaign stop?! This is a den of fools!” the conservative Fr. Blazkowicz says to Flynn Taggart.

“Fools? Look to where the Cowboy is, he and his girlfriend haven’t taken their eyes off my statue. Do you think it might get them to convert?”, Fr. Taggart says before the Patriarch comes to see them.

“My fellow brothers in Christ, don’t call them fools! They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t want to be. Were fishers of men aren’t we?” the jolly old half Lebanese half Egyptian Patriarch in his vestments says to the concerned priests as he gets ready for the wedding.

“But Patriarch! They’re all armed!”, Fr. Blazkowicz says to the Patriarch.

“Calm down brother! I still keep this tucked away when some youngsters try to take the poor box.” The Patriarch says as he pulls out his old RPK light machine gun with a drum magazine along with other magazines loaded with ammunition.

“Glad the Shepard can still fend off the wolves!”, Fr. Taggart chuckles.

“Only when needed brother. Now, don’t we have a marriage to bless?” the Patriarch says.

“Yes Patriarch.” The two priests say as they make final preparations.

Solider 76 and Pharah are signaled to walk in as the Mass goes on for a few minutes.

Chapter 13: The Queen’s Coronation

(<https://soundcloud.com/neboscrub/goryachiy-asfalt-92>)

The Mass goes along smoothly and Solider 76 and Pharah are signaled to start walking up towards the gated alter where Alexander nervously waits.

“Still can’t believe you’re going through with this Fareeha.” Solider 76 whispers to his daughter as they walk towards the alter.

“Dad, are you doing this now?”, Pharah whispers back sneering.

“Oh now now, I’m just messing with you. Glad we’re all on better terms now.” Solider 76 whispers back.

“McCree is still going to bring you and Reaper in one day.” Pharah whispers as she arrives at the alter and her father is directed back to his seat.

After the rest of the Mass is completed, the Matrimony sacrament is administered on Alexander and Pharah by the Patriarch most if not all of those attending have a tear in their eye. Even Solider 76 and Ana start sobbing in joy. The bride and groom kiss.

“Guess you’re my wife now you beautiful giantess.” The short Alexander whispers after he kisses her.

“And you Loverboy, are my short and very loyal husband.” Pharah giggles as she whispers back to him.

“You be good to her now Alexander.”, the Patriarch says to Alexander.

“Yes sir.” Alexander firmly says as he clicks his boots together.

“And you Fareeha, don’t be too hard on him either. But should he ever do anything to you, you let me know personally!”, the Patriarch says to Pharah.

“I don’t think I need to. He’s been tamed enough.” Pharah giggles.

The Mass ends and the newlyweds sit by each other holding hands.

Just as everyone is about to leave there is chanting coming from an angry mob outside the church.

“They’re after Trump! And they say they’re going to hang everyone in the church!” Reaper says as he translates what he hears.

“If it’s me they’re after, then let them come and get me! I’ll show them!” Trump says.

“Are you nuts? You’re a 69 year old man!” McCree says.

“He’s a 69 year old living meme! He kicked my ass once!” Ichi the Killer says knowing Trump isn’t some normal person.

“That’s debatable. But anyhow you newlyweds need to get out of here! You have the rest of your lives to live out! Let us deal with these sleazes!” Trump says.

“We’re not abandoning you! Overwatch means everything to Fareeha and I’m not going to sit by and watch you die!” Alexander shouts.

“He’s right. Hold them off long enough while we get our gear on!” Pharah agrees with Alexander.

“We’ll do our best! Ok guys, lock and load! We have some pissed off people outside who want Trump dead! Leave no survivors! We’re Blackwatch now!” Ichi the Killer orders as he and his Blackwatch members ready their weapons for an attack.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Blackwatch came back kicking like a bronco.” Reaper comments as he readies his shotguns.

“When do we open the door? They’re probably going to break it down!” Zenyatta says with his Orbs of Destruction ready.

“We open it on my command! Max get your men ready! Ichi, Echo, have your men on either side of the door! McCree, Mei, Zenyatta, 76 and Reaper, you five help them out how you can. Trump, you stick with Tracer and the Demon Divas so we can get you out. Pharah and I will circle around to the rear of the mob and hit them on the flank. We’re going out guns blazing!” Alexander orders as he and Pharah return with their gear on.

“Alexander Thompson, you don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself! You guys just take care of the ones I can’t kill on my own!” Donald Trump says to Alexander who’s taken the leadership role well.

“Donald no! What could you possibly bring to the table that could help us out here?!” a mystified Alexander asks.

“High Energy. Now open the doors, Trump’s gotta drain the swamp!” the Nimble Navigator says.

 

Chapter 14: Centipede

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKzsktuqwyU>)

The mob of angry Latinos stare down the Unstumpable One with guns, nooses, axes, blunt weapons and other nasty weapons.

“Well now I heard you guys wanted to see me. Well here I am.” Trump says facing the wrath of the mob.

“Big mistake coming here gringo! We’re going to cut you open and hang every single person in that church. All will pay for supporting you!” one muscular Latino shouts to Trump holding a machete.

“I’m fair game, but leave the newlyweds out of this, ok?” Trump sternly says.

“The day of the rope is here gringo, any last words?” the Latino shouts defiantly.

“You’re hereby admonished.” The Living Meme says as he unsheathes his immolated katana blade and slices the machete wielding Latino in half.

“OH SHIT! HE JUST AHHHHHHH!”, shouts another member of the mob as he and several others catch on fire.

The others in the church fan out with the Blackwatch and Golden Bears opening fire on the crowd as they head for cover. Their targets fall like bowling pins.

“Hell yeah! Rip and Tear!!!!” Ichi the Killer shouts as he teleports into the fray and begins slaughtering people left and right.

“Ok boys we keep the pressure on them, Lord Chanka, get your LMG mounted we’re going to need fire support.” Max Sheen orders his Spetsnaz team and Zarya as they head in after Trump to thin the mob down to size.

At the back of the church Pharah and Alexander see the back of where the mob as bunched up, they see that they have assault rifles and LMGs in hand.

“Great, these guys are armed and dangerous. How do you think we’ll take them out?” Alexander says to Pharah.

“I’ll prep my barrage and give you air cover, you just keep the fire on them.” Pharah says as she ascends skyward.

A few people in the mob see this and aim their weapons at her. Alexander responds by opening fire on them with his HCAR assault rifle, the noise keeps the rest of the mob from firing back while mowing down a few of them. While he reloads Pharah fires some concussive blasts to keep them stunned while her Barrage gets charged up.

Back with Trump and the others, the mob of angry Latinos start panicking at Trump’s body count he’s raised. They begin to realize that he’s not a normal human being.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here! We’re getting our asses handed to us!”, shouts one mob member.

“Fucking hell someone said run for it!” says another as several of them start fleeing for their lives.

“Let them run! If they come back they know they won’t get a second chance!” McCree shouts as he fires his Peacekeeper.

As Pharah’s Barrage is now ready she notices a giant winged man flapping his wings to hover above the mob. He has a mohawk, pale white skin, shades and an eyepatch covering a large scar on his face. He wears cinnabar colored armor and has a chainsaw in his right hand as well as a massive claw for his left hand.

Pharah aims her rocket launcher at him and fires a few rounds at him.

The first one misses him and he jeers at her for it. The second two make their mark and he crashes into the church badly wounded.

“Barrage is ready! Want me to drop the hammer?” , Pharah says.

“Let them have it Fareeha!” Alexander shouts with his Motivator Bullhorn.

“JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!” Pharah shouts as the rockets blast at the mob blowing them to bits.

“That should show them! Look they’re already running!” Alexander says as the mob disperses from near the church, dropping their weapons along the way.

“Where the hell did they get that much fire power?! No way a regular drug cartel has that much weaponry!” Pharah says.

“Something is fishy. Hopefully we’ll find out Fareeha the details, let’s meet up with the others now to check on them.” Alexander says.

In the church the winged demon regains consciousness and wake up in front of the St. Michael Statue.

It backs away from it in fear of its towering presence.

“Does it make you feel pain demon?” Fr. Taggart says as he points a double barreled shotgun at the demon.

“JUST KILL ME! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH! LUCIFER DOESN’T KNOW HE’S ALREADY LOST!” the suicidal demon yells.

“Before I do that, what were you doing here? I saw you perched above the roof watching the mob show up!” Fr. Taggart yells.

“It was Clinton! It was all Clinton! She swindled Lucifer with the ultimate deal! She rented out her soul! Now she bends and controls Hell itself! BELIEVE ME!” the demon spills the beans.

“I don’t believe you demon! This is where I leave you to die!” Fr. Taggart says as he blasts both barrels into the demon, killing it instantly. Its brain matter and body disappear and leave no trace.

Outside the church Trump and the others collect themselves after countering the mob attack on the church.

“Geez we really kicked ass tonight don’t you think Echo?” Ichi the Killer says, tired after the battle.

“Ughhhh this is only the beginning I feel. It’s only four days till Election Day and we were ambushed!” Madame Echo complains.

“Well, you’re right about that. Thanks for helping us Trump. Try not to get us killed next time you show up.” McCree says to the presidential candidate.

“You’re welcome Jesse McCree. Maybe I might need you guys again for something! You all were tremendous!” Trump says as his private helicopter comes to pick him up before flying off.

“I swear, we keep seeing the weirdest stuff going on here.” Mei says to McCree, watching the helicopter fly away.

“Yeah, even though I don’t like him very much he actually wants Overwatch around unlike Clinton. She tried to have us killed back in Japan!” McCree says reluctantly.

“I hope this doesn’t hurt Alexander and Pharah too much.” Max Sheen says as he laments the dead scattered.

“I doubt it highly Maxxy. They’ll pull through.” Molly says as she leans in on him after a night of fighting.

“If anything you guys need to remember, this is what awaits Election Day. Imagine hordes of them burning, raping, pillaging, and killing all in their path!” Ichi the Killer exclaims.

“We’ll be ready for them. They won’t stop us Ichi. With Blackwatch on our side, we will prevail!” Lawrence says optimistically.

The newlyweds arrive to see that the others are safe. They’re alarmed by the level of carnage inflicted. Everyone there realizes that this is a sign of things to come.

“I saw the weapons the people in the mob had. They were U.S Military grade. Looks like someone other than the drug cartels is supplying them.” Alexander says after he shows the group an m27 ICR.

“Damn straight! That rifle looks like the one Tom used in Syria! This is an inside job to arm Trumps opponents to rile them up!”, Eva says.

“McCree, I know we’ve had a long day. But I think Overwatch needs to follow up on this. If something like this happens on Election Day we need to do something about it! Or else Ichi the Killer’s Blackwatch will take charge.” Tracer says to him before whispering the rest out of Ichi’s ear shot.

“Tracer, all I can say is that we need to find a way to keep our role as peacekeepers. I don’t look forward to having to raise my gun like that again. I don’t know what we’ll do in the coming days.” McCree says concerned.

“You guys have fun with that! Echo, Golden Bears I say we made our mark. Let’s go we have a march to get ready for!” Ichi the Killer says as he and his Golden Bear posse leave for the night.

“Well I’ll help get the bodies taken care of, you’re done too much. Besides I’ve been here too long. I’m not exactly welcome here.” Max says as he uses his magical powers to levitate the bodies into one pile.

“Naw hopefully there’s a morgue large enough to handle it.” McCree offers.

“Who said anything about a morgue?”, Max Sheen says as he snaps his fingers and the pile of bodies is engulfed in flames.

McCree reaches his breaking point with Max’s way of doing things.

“McCree I know this isn’t easy for you. You’re facing an enemy who never relents or tries to broker compromise. The whole world has become polarized! All we can do is try to soften it after the fact.” Max Sheen tries to help an agitated McCree.

“I just don’t want Overwatch to be known as an organization that answers problems with the barrel of a gun. For our sake I hope it doesn’t stray too far.” McCree says clenching his fist.

“Glad you understand the stakes. I’ll keep in touch.” Max says as the body pile turns to ash.

“Sorry for the interesting night guys. I hope this doesn’t make things rocky for you.” Tracer says to the newlyweds.

“I think we will do fine. It’s been a long day for all of us. I just hope that Fareeha and I can move past this. I didn’t even know this would happen.” Alexander says, concealing his stress.

“We’re all getting unexpected surprises here. I didn’t expect you to get hitched and Blackwatch being back. I wish you the best Alex.” Solider 76 says to his son in law.

“You’re going to need it more.” Alexander forebodingly says.

Solider 76 turns around to see Milo Yiannopoulos and Reaper running off together.

“HEY DAMN IT! REAPER GET BACK HERE!” Solider 76 shouts to no avail.

The newlyweds and Overwatch go their separate ways as well.

“Well shit, Reaper’s ran off with some British guy who’s actually gay and my own daughter got hitched.” A saddened Solider 76 says.

“I’m probably going to regret this later, but you can come with me Jack. Just don’t expect me to keep Overwatch from getting you.” Ana says.

“Thanks Ana.” Solider 76 says as she takes him by the hand.

 

Chapter 15: Consummation

Alexander is still a bit shaken up by what happened. He never asked for that. He never wanted to do that as an officer. He rides over with Pharah back to his apartment, she’s not angry at him. She wants him to feel better. She knows Alexander wants to do well with her and thinks he’d do well in Overwatch as an officer.

“Looking forward to sleeping with me Loverboy?”, a sassy Pharah says in an attempt to cheer up Alexander Thompson.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDTmv9F4Mf0>)

“I didn’t want to kill those people. They probably had lives of their own and just caught up in their own political views. I never want to do that again.”, Alexander says as he stares out the car window with dead eyes. He didn’t hear a word she said he’s so overwhelmed.

“Alex. They wanted to kill us, all of us. They wouldn’t have listened to reason. They were an avalanche of death. Something had to be done to stop them. You’d still be a good officer for Overwatch. You’re good at directing fire and have quick thinking in field.” Pharah tries complementing Alexander.

“You really still think that? I mean hey, my exos help compensate for my legs. What makes you so sure?” Alexander asks as he starts to move on from what happened.

“You never stopped chasing your dream to be with me. I know you’ll do great with us.” Pharah says to her husband.

“I feel like it has turned into a nightmare for me. No, you’re right. I’m getting too down about this.” Alexander says as he tries to get it together.

“Well here’s your apartment complex.” Pharah says to Alexander as they enter the parking lot to park the Mercedes Pharah drove.

“Good, I’m dead tired after all of that. See you later Fareeha oh……..oh my Fari.” Alexander says as he’s about to leave but feels Pharah’s hand on his left thigh. She’s blushing and moves her hand across his upper thigh.

 “I know you’re stressed out Alex. I could help you feel better.” Pharah says sensually.

“Fareeha, you’re in the mood aren’t you?” Alexander says blushing as he perks up to Pharah’s massaging motion.

“I’m very much in mood Loverboy. Why don’t I carry you up your legs seem like they need a rest.” A frisky sounding Pharah says.

“No don’t. I insist!”, Alexander replies, not wanting to burden her.

“I’m not going to find you any less of a man if I do this for you. Besides I wonder if I’ll make anyone jealous along the way.” Pharah says as she takes Alexander into her arms.

“Well that helps me feel better.” Alexander says as he destresses.

Pharah carries Alexander in her arms. She has a big grin on her face as she cradles her short husband in her arms. They get into the elevator and start their assent.

“Fareeha can you put me down now? I think I can stand up ok.” Alexander says as Pharah lowers him.

“Alex, I know you’re afraid of me. I’m not as dominant as I look Loverboy. You know when not to mess with me Alex. You shouldn’t be afraid of me in the bedroom, we’re married!” Pharah says.

“I’m an animal Fareeha. All men are animals. If men get what they want once they want more of it; sex, power, fame, etc… I don’t want to hurt you Fareeha, you’re the love of my life. I’d rather be chained down than risk being like other men.” Alexander laments.

“I see Alex. You just want me to be happy even if you’re not. I’m afraid I can’t always have that. It’s not a one-way street. What if I ran off with another man, what if I decided to be mean to you and bully you, what if our kids say “Mommy why is daddy sad all the time? I’m really worried about him!” and I can’t come up with an answer. What would you do?”, Pharah says softly while crying.

“I believe you wouldn’t allow that. Men are animals for a reason, they want to survive. Now I _know_ sometimes you have dirty thoughts about me Loverboy. That’s just human nature. It’s whether you act upon it or not. You’ve kept yourself out of trouble, you’re not a bad person. Now when we get to your room we’re going to consummate this marriage you’ve dreamed years of getting into. I’ll be all yours Alex, the body you say that’s the most luscious chocolate skin, all yours. Don’t hold yourself back Alex, I want a man to have sex with, I want YOU to have sex with me. I want you to enjoy every minute of it, you’re my husband damn it! So what if you’re hungry for more of me, sure why not? Maybe I’m open to it. Hey I might be in the mood! Because if I’m in the mood you better believe I’m going to want you. Now Loverboy, are you going to keep sulking like that or are you going to be the husband you always wanted to be damn it?!”, Pharah addresses with absolute seriousness.

There’s a fire in Alexander’s eyes and heart that have long wanted to burn. Alexander takes a deep breath and straightens his posture. He looks straight up at his 5’11 wife in the eyes from his 5’4 height. He removes his shades to reveal his emerald green eyes and raises one of his eye brows.

“Well Fareeha, I guess what you needed to do was to help pull me out of my own self misery. I tried doing that on my own. Thanks for being the one who pulled me out and being the woman I love and cherish. Now why don’t you let me have it!” Alexander says as the emotional baggage disappears.

“I can help with that.” Richard says via the PA system he hacked himself into.

(<https://soundcloud.com/keats-collective/saint-pepsi-pineapple-juniors>)

The upbeat music in the elevator helps the newlyweds feel even better. Pharah picks up her husband and pins him to the wall as they lock lips with each other. The elevator reaches the floor where Alexander’s apartment is and they eagerly get in.

The apartment Alexander rented is sterile, not much in the way of furniture and is very clean.

Pharah goes into the bright white and sterile bedroom and hands Alexander a robe to put on.

“You take off what you’re wearing and put this on. Don’t come in until I call you Loverboy, tee hee!” a playful Pharah commands as she shuts the door.

With a crimson red face Alexander complies. He takes out his device and sees Richard on it after he gets into the robe.

“Were you there the entire time?” Alexander asks?

“Yes. You clearly were severely emotionally damaged when you were younger. You moved around a lot when you were younger. Fareeha was the closest thing to a friend you had since you were in Egypt. It hurt when you were ripped from her. Things probably were less than stellar but you persevered and prayed. Look at where it has gotten you Alexander. You won’t let her down. I believe you!” Richard praises Alexander Thompson.

“Loverboy! Fareeha Thompson calls for you!” Pharah says through the door. Alexander slowly opens the door to enter the bedroom.

“Oh my Fareeha! You’re as beautiful as I imagined!”, Alexander praises Pharah’s stunning milk chocolate skin toned nude body as she sits across the white sheet covered bed with her legs crossed and breasts exposed.

“You know it Loverboy. Now take off that robe, I want to see what my mother’s Nano boost did to you. No I won’t laugh, that’d be evil!” Pharah seductively and sincerely says.

The camera pans behind Alexander, showing only his upper back and Pharah laying on the bed.

“Oh my. Mom, you really out did yourself this time. She’s getting something special this Christmas!” Pharah complements Alexander and her mother’s inadvertent Nano boost shot.

“Does this mean I can open my eyes now? I don’t like looking at my naked self.” Alexander says.

“No need to worry about how you look Loverboy, just come on over to me so we can make sweet love!” Pharah orders.

Alexander calmly but eagerly climbs on to her to do the deed. They do love every minute of it. Alexander Thompson is freed from the emotional baggage that plagued him for years, the future is his and Pharah’s.

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INbstRn6QwQ>)

After going at each other a few times Alexander and Pharah become comatose after how much physical effort they put out making love to each other.

Several hours pass and they slowly wake up.

“Ahhh Loverboy you really went the extra mile last night.” Pharah says as she rubs her hand across her husband’s chest.

“I didn’t think I had it in me. Thanks for not being judgmental Fareeha.” A barely awake Alexander says as he looks up at the white ceiling with his wife to his right side with her arms and legs wrapped around him along with the white sheets that cover them both.

“You’re welcome. What are you thinking about now? I can see something is on your mind.” Pharah whispers.

“You know that feeling like you accomplished something you always wanted and now you’re miles ahead from that and you’re wondering what to do next?” Alexander replies.

“Yes.”, Pharah responds.

“I kind of feel that way. Hey we’re finally together, that’s pretty good. Now I guess we start our future together. I’ll gladly be an officer for Overwatch, they’ll need me since Solider 76 bailed on them.” Alexander says.

“You’ll do great! But that doesn’t mean you won’t come back for more “sugar” when we have time, right?”, Pharah teases.

“You think I'm stupid?” Alexander responds with a grin looking his wife in the eyes.

“Good to know you’re still open to more.” Pharah say as they start kissing.

 

Chapter 16: Ichi the Empathetic

(<https://soundcloud.com/mrmollusk/starfall?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

Elsewhere at the Garnet Plaza Hotel things are not as good for Madame Echo.

“(breaths heavily) MCCREE! MEI! NO!!!!!” Echo screams as she wakes up from a nightmare.

Ichi the Killer hears this and rushes to her to see what’s going on.

“Echo are you ok?!” Ichi exclaims.

“I had another one of those nightmares Ichi. The election was an absolute disaster and I saw death everywhere! Overwatch was slaughtered, Mei and McCree were killed as the fought against Trump’s enraged opponents. You tried to stop them but you too were killed. There were tanks in the street shooting everyone. Not even my Thick Skin could help me protect Mei and McCree as I watched them die!” Echo sobs.

“That’s not going to happen Echo. My men are ready for anything. Blackwatch will make sure that the march goes well. If anyone tries to pull anything, they’re messing with the wrong people!” Ichi exclaims.

“I sure as hell hope so Ichi. This is getting bad. You saw how things are getting around here. Shops boarding up, people leaving town, Cartel thugs walking around openly with automatic weapons! They’re the Brownshirts!” Echo says, deeply concerned.

"I know that you’re afraid Echo. But we have to protect our people at the march. You and I want it to be peaceful, but there are not going to be people who think that way. What would you rather let happen, kill a few people who want us dead to save most of us or have us all die just to score brownie points!”, Ichi the Killer comforts her.

“Heh, guess we’ve gone that far. Let’s give them hell if they try to kill us or anyone who opposes them.” Echo says as she inspects her desert eagle.

“I suggest you come with me to the facility me and a few of the more professional Blackwatch members found. I think it might help us.” Ichi the Killer says.

The pair drive over to the outskirts of Death Valley to see a company of about 100 Blackwatch Spec Ops troopers working on opening a pair of large metal doors on the side of a cliff face.

“WHOA Ichi do you think we found _it_?” Echo says with enthusiasm.

“I believe we did, here guys let me take over.” Ichi says as he as he places his Blackwatch integrated iPhone into a slot.

“Ichigo Goto: Access granted. I see you found Hailhead.” Richard says.

“You bet we did Richard. This is our trump card if Election Night gets bloody. If these people don’t fear the law, they will fear Blackwatch!” Ichi the Killer exclaims as sunlight comes into the massive room revealing a large aerial warship. Blackwatch’s insignia is on it along with several mounted weapons and missile launch tubes.

Ichi, Echo and several other Blackwatch troopers enter the vessel and activate the long dormant Hailhead.

“Blackwatch Aerial Warfare Aircraft Hailhead Online. Awaiting further instructions.” Hailhead says.

“Welcome back Hailhead, you were always kinder than Richard.” Ichi snarks.

“I’m an advanced cybernetic program capable of tactical decision making, Hailhead is nothing more than a sentient AI fixed to a steel chasse!” Richard rebukes.

“HA! Richard you never changed. Now Ichi why’d you get my sorry ass online? I enjoyed not functioning for the past 20 years.” Hailhead chuckles.

“Things have changed Hailhead. Blackwatch is back. We’re going on an op on Election Day.” Ichi explains.

“Are we overthrowing the U.S government?” Hailhead asks.

“No, we’re saving it. There’s going to be a massacre on Election Day and we’re going to stop it as best we can. We’re going to need your firepower in this battle.” Ichi says.

“Thanks for coming to me in such a desperate hour. Hailhead’s guns never stop!” Hailhead proclaims.

 

Epilogue: Mi Casa

The Sunday night before the Election one of Echo’s maid servants for her hotel Maria is praying her rosary in front of her Lady of Guadalupe statue.

She prays for things to go well for her, her job, and for her son. She wants the best for him since she emigrated from Mexico with her husband many years ago. It was a long process for them but it was worth it. She prayed for the Election to go well. She doesn’t fear Trump.

As she recites her prayers she notices her son talking with some tattooed Hispanics outside her window on a street corner.

“Caesar, va a ser en la manifestación en la noche de las elecciones?” says one rough looking Hispanic male wearing jeans and a wifebeater.

“Si.” Caesar says.

“Los partidarios de la pared Constructor estarán allí. Es posible que tengan armas de fuego. ¿Está comprometida con nuestra causa?” the same Hispanic says.

“¡América será México otra vez! No importa cuántos van a tratar de detenernos. Vamos a luchar ellos si es necesario!”, Caesar affirms.

“Toma esto. Lo necesitaras. Habrá otros como tú. ¡El gringo debe ir a César! ¡La muerte de este país! ¡Viva Mexico!”, exclaims a burlier looking Hispanic with Knights Templar drug cartel tattoos on his shoulders. He hands Caesar an assault rifle with several magazines and ammunition.

Maria is shocked by this. Her own son who she bore here was radicalized by the border crossers. She doesn’t know her son was given a weapon. She just only eaves dropped on the conversation not facing the window she sits next to. A gust of wind come into her window flipping the pages of her bible from the 1950’s

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG6O9Ycvfi0>)

The wind turns her bible to the Book of Apocalypse 6:3-4. The verses saying:

“When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, “Come.” And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him.”

An unsettling feeling over comes her when she reads what the wind blew her bible too. Maria’s son Caesar comes in with a large heavy duffle bag. He asks if she’s ok. She lies to him by saying she’s fine.

She breaks out in tears knowing she might lose her only son to the civil strife she and her husband left behind in Mexico. (There’s a light at the end of this tunnel, stay with me here in the next Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, down below and smash that kudos button! Every little bit of feed back helps me know how the community feels about my writings.
> 
> Songs used in order of appearance (note Richard by Life Companions is used 3 times):  
> Grizzly Bear - Two Weeks  
> Carpenter Brut – New York Duke  
> Mitch Murder – Hollywood Heights  
> Life Companions – Richard  
> Light Club – Blizzard  
> Sean Evans – Detection  
> HOME – Decay  
> El Huervo – Rust  
> Mitch Murder - Frantic Aerobics  
> MACROSS 82-99 - Bad Girl (w/ Lancaster) - Original Mix  
> 80Kidz – Turbo Town  
> VECTOR GRAPHICS – DESTINE  
> Magna – Divide  
> Blackwatch Theme – Taylor Thomas (please check him out, he has something good going for him)  
> Scattle – Remorse  
> SAINT PEPSI - Cherry Pepsi  
> Beach House - Master Of None (Oblivion Version)*  
> MOON – Crystals  
> Горячий асфальт, 92 (Hot Asphalt – 92)  
> Knife Party – Centipede  
> Mad Animals - Mandalas in My Coffee  
> SAINT PEPSI - Pineapple Juniors (マクロスMACROSS 82-99 REMIX)  
> Scattle - Dreams  
> Grooveworthy- Starfall


End file.
